Saving an Angel
by A.Novak
Summary: When Cas shows up on Dean s doorstep, covered in blood the hunter panics. His Angel is badly wounded and his wounds change him in a way Dean held for impossible. Bobby does everything he can to help the Angel but one day Cas anger grows to an impossible level and he does the one thing he will regret his whole life.


_Prologue_

He saw the Yellow-Eyed demon in his room, he heard a groaning noise and when he looked up he saw Lisa. She was pushed against the wall and Yellow-Eyes was pushing her higher and higher. When she was on the ceiling he could see the fear in her eyes. Her mouth slowly forms the words:

"It's okay. I love you." He screamed his name and begged Yellow-Eyes to stop. But he only looked at him with a horrofying grin on his face. Dean looked up at Lisa and saw blood covering her white shirt. She closed her eyes as Yellow-Eyes snapped his fingers. He heard the fire and Lisa screaming.

And then he woke up.

Dean felt tears running down his face, his hand stuck underneath his pillow, holding a knife. He felt his heart rush in his chest as he sat up.

He closed his eyes, wiped away the tears and got out of bed to get a drink. He didn't care it was 3 am, he was sure he couldn't sleep for at least the next hour. He walked out of the bedroom, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and walked to the kitchen downstairs.

He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's and a glass, filled the glass and walked to the livingroom with the bottle in his hand. He walked to the window and looked outside. He saw a man outside, across the street, standing in the night as he avoided the streetlights. He was wearing a trenchcoat..

Dean closed his eyes, shook his head and when he opened his eyes again the man was gone. A sad feelings fills his stomach and throat.

Sam jumped into the Pit a few weeks ago and Cas didn't answer his prayers. Dean wanted nothing but to talk to someone right now, someone other than Bobby. He could still feel the pain and he could still hear Lucifer talk through his little brother's mouth. He really tried to stop him, he did. It just hadn't been enough..

"I'm sorry Sammy.." he whispered with his eyes closed. He felt tears burning in his eyes but he didn't want to cry, he promised Sam to stay strong and have a normal, happy life.

Then he remembered why he'd woken up, he remembered the nightmare and saw Yellow-Eyes again. He shook his head.

It's a dream. It's just a dream. He repeated in his head. He said Castiel's name over and over again in his mind, he prayed to him, he screamed to him, hoping the Angel would respond. He wanted to talk to someone right now, it didn't matter who.

Dean's face screwed up in frustration when he didn't hear the familiar sound of wings. Why was it so hard for Cas to answer his prayers? At times like these he needed them so bad.

In his frustration Dean turned around and kicked a chair from the diningtable. He sighed, put his glass down and looked down at the table. His eyes wandered to a piece of paper on the corner of the wooden table.

He grabbed the paper and as he took a sip of he glass, he let his eyes slide over the text.

"_Went to gramps with Ben, think we'll stay there. Call me when you get home. See you tomorrow, love you xx" _

Dean sighed and let Lisa's note drop back on the table. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes and thought back to his dream.

Then suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it. Dean's whole body froze, he didn't feel his gun in the back of his sweatpants so he quickly brought up his hand pulled into a fist as he turned around to face the intruder.

He looks at the hand and follows the brown sleeve, which is connected to a long, dirty, trenchcoat. Dean recognized the coat and as he closed his eyes, he sighed in relief.

"Goddamit, Cas.."

"You called?" asked Castiel. Dean looked up at the confused Angel and pulled an insulted look on his face.

"For only a hundred times already, you dick. Why the Hell didn't you respond? Why don't you ever listen.." When he said the last part, Dean's voice was covered by a sadness that cut through his bones.

Cas pulled his hand away but Dean actually liked the feeling of it on his shoulder so he touched Cas's palm. Cas looked at Dean, tilting his head in confusion. Dean squeezed the Angel's hand, forcing himself not to smile when Cas squeezed back.

"My appologies, Dean. I'm in the middle of a war. Balthazar has found some traitors. They've started a war between Angels and spirits at peace." Cas said with his typical, low voice.

Dean's face is still a bit sweaty, Cas noticed and tilted his head again.

"Have you been running?" he asked. Dean scoffed and chuckled a little. He shook his head and looked back up at Cas.

"No, just can't sleep." he said as he nearly drowned in Cas's blue eyes. How had he never noticed the beauty behind them. They were deep blue, covered by light sparks that covered the blue iris around his pupil.

Cas raised his hand and looked at Dean with a questioning look at he put up two fingers.

"I could help you, if you like?" he asked. Dean chuckled again and nodded.

"I know," he said as he pushed his glass in Cas's hand, "but I don't feel like sleeping right now."

Dean walked to the fridge to look for some food. He bowed down to look into the fridge, pushing his ass backwards as he did so. Cas had to force himself not to let his eyes wander to Dean's back. Dean hummed as he leaned on one of his legs, grabbing things in the fridge and putting them back again when he saw what it was. He grabbed something covered by tinfoil and as he closed the fridge he walked to the stove.

He bowed down again, pulling a frying pan from a big drawer, again pushing his ass backwards. Cas swallowed something and leaned on his one leg as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Dean hummed 'Highway To Hell' quietly as he unwrapped the tinfoil, grinning down at the huge piece of left-over meat. He shook his hips in rythm with the song as he hummed it to himself.

"You want something?" Dean asked, without bothering to turn around. Instead of getting an answer he felt both Cas's arms around his waist ans his cheek on his back. Dean frowned and dropped the knife he was holding back on the kitchenboard.

"What the Hell, Cas?!" Dean said as he jerked Cas's arms away. The Angel coughed awkwardly and looked down, his ears flushed red and his hands rubbing up and down over his tighs.

"I uhh- My appologies.. I'll uh- I'll leave you alone.." Cas said as he turned around to walk out of the kitchen.

"No, Cas wait!" Dean said as he threw the dishcloth he was holding back on the counter and ran after Cas.

The Angel turned around to face him again, his face flushed red as he avoided Dean's eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" Dean asked.

Cas looked down at the floor, not knowing what to do with his hands.

"I uh- I just- Sorry.." Cas said. Dean smiled at him. Sometimes the Angels was such an adorable goof. It's not he hadn't liked the feeling of Cas hugging him, he just hadn't expected Cas to feel the same about him.

Dean put his finger underneath his chin and raise his head, forcing him to look at him.

"Hey, it's alright." Dean said. Cas looked at him, hope glowing in his eyes. Dean smiled again and put both his hands on Cas's shoulders. He pushed Cas backwards until he bumped into the wall.

Cas gasped and put his hand on Dean's side. Dean let his one hand slide down Cas's arm, feeling the Angel Blade in his sleeve. Dean grinned when he thought about the times Cas'd saved him with that thing. Cas relaxed against the wall and put both his hands on Dean's hips, making little circles with his thumbs. Dean leaned in and gently pushed his lips on Cas's. Cas moved his hand up, until his reached Dean's shoulder where he pulled him from Hell. He placed his hand on the same way and squeezed Dean's shoulder softly. Dean moved closer to Cas, putting one of his hands on the wall behind the Angel. He moved his lips over Cas's, enjoying the feeling of Cas's hand.

Dean pulled away and pushed his lips down on the skin that covered Cas's neck. Cas closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He exhaled deeply as he moved his hands up to the back of Dean's head, grabbing the short hairs that covered his skull.

Dean pulled away and looked down at Cas, grinning like an idiot. Cas looked up at the older Winchester, excitement glowing in his eyes.

"Go upstairs, I'll be up in a minute." Dean said as he moved backwards to let Cas walk to the stairs. The Angel pulled a little smile on his lips and did as he was told.

Dean walked to the door, locked it and did the same with the windows and backdoor. Then he ran after Cas. The Angel was waiting for him in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed as he looked around in his room.

"You have a nice room, Dean." Cas said as he threw his threnchcoat over a chair in the corner of the room while Dean walked over to him. Dean put a knee on each side of Cas's tighs and leaned forward, forcing the Angel to fall backwards on his back. Dean grinned down at him as he leaned on his hands.

"Who cares?" Dean said as he leaned down and crashed his mouth on Cas's. Cas smiled on Dean's lips and put his hands on Dean's back, curling his fingers in his shirt. Dean leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head. Cas bit his lower lip as he opened the belt and button of his trousers.

Dean thought about how he'd talked to Cas recently. He might've heard his prayers, and those weren't really kind. He'd yelled at him, cursed him. He thought about the mark on his shoulder and felt Cas's hand on it again, he remembered how it was in Hell. He was so thankful for the Angel that he'd saved him. He could've given the task to another Angel, he had hundreds of them under his command. But he did it himself anyway.. _Cas saved him by himself. _

"I'm going to look after you." Cas said as he got up and rolled over, ending on top of Dean.

Dean smiled up at the Angel nodding as he closed his eyes. Cas kissed Dean's neck gently.

Dean closed his eyes as he pushed Cas's black jacket off his shoulders, pulling it off the Angel's arms and dropping it on the ground. He put his hands on Cas's white, buttoned shirt and started unbuttoning it. Cas grinned on Dean's mouth as he put his hands on the elastic band of Dean's sweatpants. Dean pulled the blue tie off Cas's neck and opened the last button of his shirt. Cas got up a little ans pulled the shirt off his shoulders, breathing heavily as he kicked his shoes off. Dean grinned up at him, his arms raised above his head as he let his eyes slide over Cas's naked chest.

"God you're beautiful.." Dean said as he pulled the Angel down again. Cas chuckled and crashed his mouth on Dean's, pushing his tongue against the hunter's teeth. Dean opened his mouth immidiately, embracing Cas's tongue with his own.

The Angel groaned softly as Dean pushed his sweatpants down. He kicked it off, making it drop on the floor. Dean rolled over again without braking contact with Cas. Dean wrapped his fingers around the band of Cas's pants, ready to pull it down. Cas nodded and Dean pulled down his pants, breathing heavily as he did so. Cas kicked it off and jerked his socks of his feet.

Dean felt Cas's shoulder against his, making him shiver. He got up, Cas moving up too in a sitting position. Dean stared at Cas's eyes and slowly let his gaze slide down the Angel's body. He rubbed his hands over Cas's back, feeling two low bumps. He suspected it were his wings, which Cas's confirmed by moving them, making the blanket move by the wind they created.

"Why can't humans see your beautiful wings?" Dean asked as he kissed Cas in his neck. Cas sighed in satisfaction as he thought about this.

"You can if you've seen an Angel's true form." Cas said. Dean grinned and pulled back, looking down at his Angel with a loving look in his eyes.

"Then why can't I see yours?" Dean asked as he thought back of the time he climbed out of Hell and Cas had talked to him in his true form, making the windows blow to pieces.

The Angel chuckled again as he put both his hands on Dean's chest.

"That's because you heard my true voice, you didn't see my true form." Cas said as he let his fingers slide over Dean's hunter let his hands slide around the bumps on Cas's back, enjoying the feeling of the rough skin. Cas closed his eyes, leaning forwards against Dean's chest.

Dean raised his eyesbrows, pulling an innocent grin on his face.

"Uh- Cas? You okay?" Dean asked as he put his hands on Cas's shoulders and pushed him backwards in a sitting position. Cas looked up at him, a smile on his face, trying to keep his eyes open.

Dean's grin grew and he slowly moved his hands back over Cas's back to his wings. Dean kept staring at Cas's face and chuckled when the Angel's eyes closed and he dropped forwards again.

"That feels pleasant." Cas said in Dean's chest. The hunter laughed and gently squeezed the bumps, making Cas groan against his chest.

"Did I just find your weak spot, Cas?" Dean asked smiling. Dean felt Cas smile against his skin. He let go of the bumps and helped Cas back up. Cas looked at him, his eyes covered by a loving look.

Dean kissed him again and slid his hands over Cas's back, over a recent scar, up to his head, gripping a hand ful of hair. Cas groaned and leaned forward, making Dean fall on his back. Dean wrapped his hand around the blanket and pulled it over their bodies.

Dean woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He felt Cas's head on his chest so he put his hand on it and gently let his hand slide over the Angel's hair, trying not to wake him.

A smile crept on Dean's face as he thought about last night. He could still hear Cas groan and he could still see the look in his eyes. He put his left hand underneath his head and tried to think straight.

What day is it? What time is it?

He turned his head and saw it was 10:32 am. Then he looked back at the ceiling and thought about what he was going to tell Lisa. She'd snapped at him a few days ago, he had been praying to Cas again and it annoyed her an awful lot.

"_He won't answer alright?! It's the hundreth time I find you here again, your hands folded together trying so hard to get your Angel down here, but he won't listen alright!" _

_Dean looked up at her, raising an eyebrow as he got up. _

"_Alright, alright. Calm down." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders. She was breathing heavily and looked up at him with an angry look on her face._

"_Why are you so desparate to talk to him?" she asked as she slowly calmed down. Dean sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he walked back to the window. _

" '_Cause he's my friend.." Lisa scoffed, again getting angry._

"_Yes, and he won't answer. So please, give me and Ben some attention too." _

_Dean turned around, looking at her with an insulted look on his face. Lisa folded her arms in front of her chest, leaning on one of her legs as she waited for Dean to answer. _

"_Alright.. I'll uh- I'll forget about him.." he said as he felt his heart break._

Now he knew he could never forget about Cas. He was the only one that knew if there was something wrong, if he needed help. He was the one that would always come when he called, that he was the one that'd make him smile by his innocent, adorable way of talking. Cas had no verbal filter, and that often caused awkward conversations.

Then suddenly Cas started moving and Dean looked down at him.

"G'morning, sunshine." Dean said as he pulled his arm from underneath Cas and allowed him to lay down next to him. Cas smiled at him as he layd his head down on a pillow. He stared up at the ceiling, looking surprisingly awake. Dean turned on his stomach and rested his head on Cas's chest, grinning at the Angel. Cas smiled back and started playing with Dean's hair, putting his other arm above his head.

"Do Angels sleep?" Dean asked after noticing Cas didn't seem to have just woken up. The Angel shook his head as he continued playing with the hunter's hair.

"So you've basically watched me sleep, all night?" Dean asked.

"What was left of it, yes." Cas said as his grin grew bigger. Dean laughed and punched him playfully.

"That's just creepy." he said as he got up, leaned down to give Cas a quick kiss and walked through the room. He found his pants, pulled them on and then pulled his sweatpants on as he walked into the bathroom.

_Chapter 1_

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

Dean walked downstairs and to the kitchen. He grabbed some bread from the basket and as he pulled open a cupboard he grabbed a knife on the kitchencounter. He pulled the peanutbutter from the cupboard and as he made a sandwich he hummed a song by AC/DC.

"I'm on a highway to hell.." he quietly sang to himself as he walked to the fridge and pulled a bottle of water from it. He grabbed his sandwich and walked to the livingroom, dropping down in his favorite chair.

He switched the TV on and watched the news without really paying attention.

Cas had left a week ago, he said he had had a call from Heaven. But Dean hadn't spoken to him ever since he left. The hunter knew Angels could be stubborn, they wanted Cas in their garrison so bad they'd already asked him 5 times. And everytime Cas had turned it down and told them to leave him alone.

Dean knew Cas was busy, the Angel had to keep an eye on Balthazar, he was hunted by Raphael and Crowley kept trying to contact him. That's also a reason Cas had stayed with him in his house with Lisa, since that one evening 11 months ago.

Dean hadn't told Lisa, he wasn't planning to either. She didn't have to know what he'd done. He had told her Cas was here for a job, which wasn't really a lie, he was busy. Dean felt sorry for Cas, but he couldn't do anything. The only thing he could do was make the hours he didn't have to run or hide, comfortable and warm.

He smiled by that thought.

They hadn't done _it _since that one evening, but Dean always made sure Cas didn't have to worry, or look over his shoulder for possible attackers.

Then suddenly the sound of knocking sounded through the room. Dean jumped up and walked to the door, opened it and nearly choked by the sight of Cas.

"Cas.. What the-"

His shirt was unbuttoned and Dean could see deep wounds on his chest and belly. There was blood running down the Angel's face and he had a huge cut covering his eyes. A burn covered the left side of his face, he had lost his shoes so he was standing there on his bare, damaged feet. It looked like someone had hammer some nails through them, but if it had been normal nails, Cas' skin wouldn't be irritated and destroyed. Could someone have made nails out of an Angel Blade?

Cas looked at Dean and the hunter was just in time to catch him before he smacked to the ground.

"Cas!" Dean yelled as he carried the Angel inside, slammed the door closed and put him down on the floor. Dean sat on his knees, holding Cas' head in his hands. He didn't respond, Dean felt panic enter his head. He looked down at Cas' body, his chest is cut open on several places, you could even see a glimpse of a rib. Dean tried to cover the wound with his bare hands but he realized it would never work. He jerked his white shirt over his head and pushed it against Cas' chest.

He moved his hands and felt the flesh underneath the shirt move too, making him feel sick. Dean looked at Cas, he didn't seem to breathe.

"Cas.." he said but Cas didn't move. Dean felt that horrible feeling of losing his loved ones again. He loved Cas, and he didn't want to lose him too.

Dean took a deep breaths and thought about what Cas had told him about Angel Grace and how it worked. He removed the shirt and looked at the wounds. He saw a white light shine from each cut and now he focussed on Grace, he heard a high annoying noise.

"Well.. Your light of Aërendill still works.." Dean said, trying to cheer himself up. The light proved that they, whoever 'they' were, didn't take Cas' Grace. And that was a huge relief. If he had lost his Grace that'd mean he was human and a human can't survive this kind of wounds. But Angels can.

Dean gritted his teeth and looked at the huge wound that covered Cas's eye. It was starting to heal slowly, making Dean pull a half smile on his face. Dean looks at Cas' belly, looking for lifethreatening wounds. If Cas had been stabbed in the stomach or back, deep enough to do lethal damage, Dean wasn't sure if he'd make it out of this alive.

The hunter swallowed something and lifted Cas up in his arms and carried him to the couch. He put Cas down on the soft cussions and quickly ran to the fridge, got a bottle of water and ran back. When he looked at the wounds on the Angel's feet he saw they were already starting to heal.

Dean sighed in relief when he noticed the other wounds on Cas' chest were also healing. He's gonna be fine, he thought.

Dean sat down in front of the couch on his knees, unscrewing the bottle. Then Cas opened his eyes and groaned a little. Dean shot his head up, checking Cas' wounds and then looking at his face.

"What the Hell, dude?" Dean said, frowing and tilting his head a little. Cas groaned again and tried to get up. He looked at Dean's chest and then back up at his face.

"I can ask you the same.." he said. Dean looked down at his bare chest and chuckled a little when he saw he had forgotten to put on his shirt again. Cas pulled the shirt of his wounds and gave it back. Dean nodded and put it on, not caring it was covered with blood.

"Sorry.. But seriously dude. What the hell happened? Balthazar lost his shit?" Dean asked.

Cas groaned and as he wrapped an arm around himself he got up in a sitting position. He looked at Dean, confusion covering his face,

"Angels don't need a restroom, Dean, so they don't 'lose their shit'." He said.

"You- I-" Dean said trying to insult Cas, but then he realised it would never work and sighed, shaking his head.

"J-Just tell me what happened, Cas." Dean said. Cas looked at him, an annoyed look in his eyes as he frowned.

"Why would you want me to tell you how I got tortured?" he asked.

"Because I care! Okay?! I care about you and I want to know who and why they did this to you! That's what humans want to hear when their friends are in pain!" Dean said frustrated. Cas sighed and looked at his feet. The holes were closed and his skin was repairing itself now.

Dean got up and walked back to the kitchen to get Cas a drink. He grabbed a beer and walked back to the Angel who was looking at his feet with a confused expression. Dean pushed the bottle in Cas' hand only to get a look from the Angel like he was the most stupid thing in excistence.

"Angels don't eat, nor do they drink, Dean. We can taste every single molecule. It's very unpleasant." Cas said. Dean sighed and mumbled,

"Not as unpleasant as a punch in the face.."

Cas put the bottle on the table, Dean sat down on it next to the bottle. He took a swig from the bottle of water and looked at Cas with a curious look in his eyes. He just didn't get how the Angel could be alive. He had been cut, there were cuts all over his body, Dean didn't get how Cas hadn't died of bloosloss.

But the Angel had managed to escape, which worried Dean. Escaping from an Angel prison isn't easy. It's almost impossible, it would take millenia.

Cas looked at Dean, the wounds on his face were healing, but they weren't healing fast enough. He was still losing an awful lot of blood. The white light and the high noise had faded away but Dean could still see blood dripping down the many wounds that covered Cas' body. The skin on Cas' face straightened itself, making the burn fade away.

"Well.. If you really want to know what happened," Cas said.

"Yes.." Dean said sighing. He straightened his back and looked at Cas, drinking from the bottle.

"I went to Heaven, to Balthazar. But when I arrived they were all dead. All Angels were taken down and I couldn't find Balthazar. When I went to the Gardens I found more dead Angels. They were all stabbed. I hoped I could find Balthazar inside but I never found him. When I was about to leave I got knocked down and I was brought to their recidense. They wanted to know where the King of Hell and 'the traitor' were. They were desperate to know. They asked me questions and if I didn't answer, they'd torture me. I got kicked, nearly drowned, my feet were nailed to the ground and they kept cutting and carving in me." Cas looked at Dean with a cold look in his eyes.

Dean knew that look. The Angel in front of him was furious. Cas' eye popped back together so he blinked a few times. He looked at Dean and the hunter saw that the deep, beautiful blue color his eyes possess was back.

"So how did you get out?" Dean asked, trying not to stare in Cas' eyes.

"I gave them some false coördinates and as they were checking them out I pulled the nails out of my feet and ran out. The residence was sealed with a spell so I couldn't fly. I ran to the portal and it put me here." he simply said.

"And they didn't leave someone with you, to keep an eye on you? That's just stupid.." Dean said when Cas shook his head.

"Anyway, how're you feelin'?" Dean asked frowning.

"I'm fine." Cas said nodding as he tried to stand. But then he started groaning and he opened his mouth to scream.

With his eyes wide open Dean dropped the bottle of water and grabbed Cas' shoulders. The Angel immidiately leaned forward, breathing heavily as he tried so hard not to scream. Dean looked at Cas' back and saw two huge, red spots cover almost his whole back. Cas grabbed Dean's elbows and looked up at him with a horrofied look in his eyes. He clenched on Dean's shoulders, anxiety covering his whole face and body.

"Dean, I c-can't feel my wings.." he mumbled scared.

_Chapter 2_

Dean closed his eyes for a minute, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cas' wings.. Gone..

How on Earth did that happen!? Dean opened his eyes again and turned Cas slowly around, he looked at the huge, red spots on his back and hoped it wasn't true. I couldn't be.

Dean grabbed Cas' coat and pulled it off his shoulders. The Angel grunted as Dean dropped the coat on the floor. Even the black jacket is covered in blood. The hunter grabbed that too, pulled it off Cas'shoulders and dropped it on the trenchcoat.

The only thing that was covering Cas' skin now, was a shirt that used to be white. There's nothing left of the white color, it's soaking in blood. Dean could see the skin underneath the shirt and saw more wounds, which hadn't healed.

Dean closed his eyes again and prayed to God it wasn't true. There had to be a different reason of the blood. Dean turned Cas around and saw tears in the Angel's eyes. He put his arms around him, trying not to touch the wounds and pull him against his chest.

Cas' whole body is shaking as tears make their way to his chin. Dean pulled back, put both hands on Cas' face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. Cas wouldn't look at Dean, he was looking at his feet. Dean raised Cas' head with a finger.

"Hey.. Hey, look at me.. It's gonna be fine, okay? I'll get them back, I'll fix you." He said. Cas looked at Dean, a sadness in his eyes that Dean had never seen before.

"I'll fix you.." Dean said whispering as he pushed his lips against Cas' forehead.

Dean pulled back, smiled at Cas and started unbuttoning the Angel's shirt. He pulled it off his shoulders and walked around him to face his back again.

But when he saw it he immidiately shut his eyes. He didn't want to think about how they did it. It was horrible, it looked like it hurt like 3 Hells in your body. They had cut through bone and flesh to get the wings of Cas' back.

Dean slowly opened his eyes again and put one gently on Cas'shoulder.

I pull back and start unbuttoning his shirt, Cas puts his hands on my chest. I pull the shirt off his shoulders and walk around him. The two bumps on his shoulders are higher, the muscular start of the wings was still bleeding heavily, there's blood all over the place. The two bumps are even surrounded by black stuff, which surrounded the bone that peeked out of the flesh.

Dean swallowed something, knowing that this wasn't something Cas' body could simply heal if you gave it some time. These kind of wounds were lifethreatening, even for Angels.

The world around him seemed to be spinning, but he stood perfectly still. Dean blinked a few times and tried to regain his balance. He pushed his first two fingers against his eyes and tried to think of a solution.

There had to be a way to fix him. There had to. He swallowed something and sighed. He looked at Cas again and tried to hide the anxiety which flowed through his whole body.

He walked to the dining table and grabbed a chair. He put it in front of Cas and he looked up at Dean with a defeated expression on his face.

"Sit down." Dean said and the Angel did as he was told.

Dean put his hands on Cas' shoulders and looked down at him.

"I'm going to call Bobby, he'll know what to do. You stay here, you're gonna be okay, Cas. I promise." Dean said. Cas looked up at him, again the defeated look in his eyes. The hunter forced a smile on his face and then walked out of the room to get the first aid kit upstairs.

As he ran upstairs he jerked his phone from his pocket and dialed Bobby's number. He pushed the phone between his shoulder and ear. He walked through the corridors of his house, the phone beeping and trying to make contact.

He walked to his room and pulled open the closet.

"Bobby Singer," he heard through the phone, "how may I help you?"

"Bobby, it's Dean. Listen, I-I have a problem." Dean said with a trembling voice.

"Dean, you alright?" Bobby asked as Dean grabbed the first aid kit.

"Yes _I _am, but.. It's Cas Bobby.." Dean said.

"Calm down boy, talk to me. What happened?" Bobby said as Dean walked out of his room again.

"I don't know, he just appeared on my doorstep, covered in blood and cuts. He said he was tortured by Angels for information. Bobby, he says he can't feel his wings.." His voice broke when he said the last part.

Dean stopped walking and started breathing heavily as he leaned on his knee with his free hand.

"Bobby, you gotta help me man.. I don't know if I can do this.."

"Calm down Dean. You gotta think straight, you can't help Cas if you don't."

The hunter tried to calm down however he knew it would never work.

"Bobby, I can't do this alone. You gotta help me man." Dean said again.

"You home?" Bobby asked.

"Yes."

"Be there in a moment." Bobby said and he hung up.

Dean swallowed something, switched off his phone and pocketed it again. He took a deep breath, cleared his vision and started walking again.

When he walked into the livingroom, Cas was still on the chair where he'd left him. But there was something different about him. He let his head rest on his shoulder and his eyes were closed.

"Cas?" he didn't respong. Dean put the first aid kit on the coffeetable and walked over to Cas.  
"Cas? You there buddy?" he said worried.

The hunter put his hands on Cas' cheeks and tilted his head back to it's normal position. He wiped away some lingering tears from the Angel's face with his thumbs.

"Cas wake up." He said softly. He didn't move nor did he respond to Dean's touch.

"Cas don't leave me here buddy.. We need you.. I need you.." Dean said as a lonely tear made it's way down his cheeck.

There was a knock on the door that made Dean look up. He had been staring down at his lap, trying so hard not to panic. Cas was still on his chair, shaking due to bloodloss as his skin became paler and paler.

Dean got up, sighed and walked to the door. He opened it, immidiately being pushed aside by Bobby Singer. He entered Dean's house, a huge bag over his shoulder and made his way to the livingroom.

"Hi.." Dean said to the empty hallway.

"Get your ass here, ya idjit." Bobby's voice sounded from the livingroom. Dean sighed again and walked after Bobby's voice.

The old hunter was looking at Cas' back, examining his injuries as the Angel seemed to have trouble with staying on the chair. Dean walked over to Cas, stopped in front of him and allowed him to lean against him.

Cas seemed to hesitate for a second so Dean got on his knees and pulled Cas gently towards him, letting the Angel's chin rest on his shoulder.

"It's alright, I've got you.." Dean said. Cas nodded slowly and relaxed against Dean's shoulder, closing his eyes and sighing in relief.

Dean looked up at Bobby and the little hope that was left, sank into the floor. Bobby had his teeth gritted as he looked at Cas' back.

"Bobby?" Dean asked. Bobby didn't look at him, he just kept staring at Cas' back, the worried expression on his face only growing.

"Bobby, tell me you can help him." Dean said desperately.

The old hunter looked up at Dean, shaking his head slowly.

Dean felt Cas' body relax even more against his shoulder. He looked down at the raven hair of his Angel and slowly strook his head, trying to keep him concious.

"Cas. Cas, come on. Stay with us." Dean said as he patted Cas on the back of his head.

Cas didn't respond to Dean. Bobby's face screwed up in worry and he quickly grabbed Cas' shoulders, pulling him backwards slowly.

"Cas? Cas, wake up buddy." Bobby said as he gently shook the Angel's shoulders. Dean put a hand in front of his mouth, Cas had his eyes closed and it seemed he wasn't breathing. Dean pushed Bobby's hands away and grabbed his Angel.

"Cas, come on.. Cas. Cas!" his voice broke when he cried out Cas' name. Bobby dropped his bag on the ground and opened it. He jerked several packs of bandages from it and started rolling them around Cas' waist, over the wounds on his back. He wrapped the bandages over Cas' shoulders, allowing the Angel to move his arms.

Once the first liar of bandages was done, Bobby rolled the other packs over Cas' back too, protecting the Angel's wounds.

"That should stop the bleedin'.." Bobby said. Dean jerked his head up, desperation covering his face.

"I'm not worried about the goddamn blood! We gotta wake him up!" Dean said. His voice was higher than usual, revealing his nerves.

Bobby nodded and gestured for Dean to pick him up. Bobby grabbed a syringe filled with a blue, glowing substance. He pushed it in Cas' arm and pushed the end down. Dean could see the substance flow into Cas' veins. It shone bright through the Angel's skin as it made it's way to Cas' heart and brains. Then Cas sucked in air and opened his eyes.

"We gotta move him, he won't wake up if he's gonna stay here." the older hunter said as he grabbed his bag, stuffed Cas' clothes in it and walked to the front door. Dean nodded quickly, kissed Cas' forehead and ran to the kitchencounter to write a note for Lisa.

_I'm at Billy's, I'm fine, don't worry. _

He threw the pen back in the little basket it belonged to and ran back to Cas. He lifted him up in his arms, pushed his lips against the Angel's temple and walked after Bobby.

"You're gonna be fine." Dean mumbled in Cas' ears as the Angel wrapped his arms around him.

He forgot there was a huge puddle of blood on the floor, a chair in the middle of the room that was also covered with blood, and the open first aid kit on the floor..

_Chapter 3_

They were in the Impala, Bobby behind the wheel and Cas's head rested on Dean's lap in the backseat. Dean stroked Cas' head, trying to keep him concious. The substance Bobby had injected in the Angel was still being pumped around in his body. It shone bright and everytime it ran through the Angel's heart is let his whole body shine.

Cas looked up at Dean, the sparks in his eyes had almost faded away, they had been replaced by a dark sadness. Dean smiled down at his Angel, leaned down and gently kissed him. When Dean pulled away he stared at Cas and put his other hand on the Angel's chest, stroking the skin there with his thumb.

"So.. You're like.. Together?" Bobby asked as he looked in the rearview mirror at Dean. Dean's ears flushed red but he didn't look up when he said,

"I'll kill you if you tell Lisa."

The old hunter chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Who could ever imagine, Dean Winchester, a fag.." Bobby said and started laughing when he felt Dean grab the collar of his jacket.

"Dean.." Cas said quietly as he raised his arm and pulled Dean's arm back on his chest. A small grin covered his mouth, revealing he enjoyed Dean's annoyed face.

Bobby stopped the car and turned around in his seat. Cas was asleep, his fingers curled into Dean's on his chest. The younger hunter was also asleep, his head resting on the back of the seat.

Bobby smiled at them, he was happy for them. He knew what it was like to be alone, it wasn't something you'd reccomend.

He patted Dean on his leg, waking him up.

"You get him inside?" Bobby asked quietly, nodding towards Cas. Dean groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then he nodded and watched Bobby get out.

He opened the door, woke Cas up and pulled him on his lap. He got up, kicked the door closed and walked after Bobby with Cas in his arms. The substance in Cas' body was fading away as it got pumped through Cas' body slower and slower.

"Bobby, you gotta hurry man." Dean said when he noticed. Bobby saw it too and gestured for Dean to lay Cas down on the small bed in the livingroom.

Dean pulled a little smile on his face when he remembered Cas had once thrown him on that same bed, after he had beaten him up. He remembered Adam on the bed, covered in dirt and mud. He remembered Sam on the bed, not being able to sleep because of Lucifer in his head.

And now Cas was laying there, covered in bandages and dried blood, a light swimming through his veins.

"What is that stuff anyway?" Dean asked as he tilted his head, looking at the light in Cas' veins.

Bobby grinned, he was looking down in a book behind his desk, a bowl on the desk and several bottles with weird stuff in it.

"I stole the Grace from an Angel who was stupid enough to visit me." Bobby said as he looked up. Dean turned around and looked at the old hunter.

"No way.." he said scoffing. Bobby nodded and pulled a small bottle from a drawer of his desk. It send a bright, blue-ish light through the room. Dean scoffed again and walked over to Bobby.

He gave Dean the bottle and Dean shook it next to his ear.

"But that's liquid!" Dean said sursprised.

"Yup, happens when you save it for a while." Bobby said grinning.

"You're awesome." Dean said.

"I know." Bobby said nodding. He opened a huge bottle, filled with black stuff, he let it drip in the bowl and then grabbed a different bottle.

Dean walked back to Cas after he had put the bottle back on the desk. He grabbed Cas' hand on leaned down to kiss the Angel's head. Cas opened his eyes and smiled up at Dean.

Bobby mumbled some words in Enochian and let some blood drip down in the bowl. Dean nodded backwards and said,

"You hear that? We're gonna fix you."

Cas nodded slowly as he raised his hand up to Dean's cheek.

"I love you." he said quietly. Dean felt tears fill his eyes and leaned down, kissing his Angel again.

"I love you too, you idiot." the young hunter said smiling.

Bobby crushed a skull of a mouse and read the words from his book out loud,

"Zo, dah. Ah mo, colidaté particopé. Zoh, mi ratéh, zo quratil."

A little blue spark appeared in the liquid of blood and black goo. Bobby grinned and turned the page of his book. He dropped some herbes in the bowl and pulled the cap off a third bottle.

"Miracé, compóte de ra zode. Felidia rebortatia." he said as he let the brown stuff flow into the bowl.

Then he looked up and at Dean and Cas. He smiled at them again and couched a little.

"Get a room you two." he said teasing.

Dean looked up and got up to look at Bobby. The old hunter was chuckling as he turned another page of his book. He lifted the bowl, put it on some books and cleared his desk.

Dean walked over to him, punched him playfully and then looked down at what he was doing. Bobby drew a circle on his desk. Then he drew a cross in the middle of it. He drew 2 arrows which crossed the cross. Then he filled the four empty places of the circle with 4 different sigils. The circles got surrounded by two bigger circles, and inside those circles he drew lines which followed the direction of the arrows.

Bobby looked at his work and nodded.

"Good enough."

Dean chuckled and grabbed a chair and put it down next to Cas. The Angel grabbed his hand and squeezed it as he looked up at him. Dean smiled encouraging down at him and squeezed back.

After a while the light in Cas' veins suddenly faded away and Cas closed his eyes again. His hand slid out of Dean's and hung by his side. Dean jerked his head towards Cas and jumped up as panic entered his head again.

"Bobby, come on man! We're losing him!" Dean said as he grabbed Cas'hand and put it on his chest. Bobby mumbled something in Enochian, dropped a few christals in the bowl and when they touched the substance the blue light shot through the whole room, forcing Bobby and Dean to close their eyes.

"COMETATÉ AURIATÉ NOS!" Bobby yelled and the light shot towards Cas. It opened the Angel's mouth and shot inside him.

Dean opened his eyes slightly and saw Cas was sitting up straight, his head thrown backwards as the light sucked itself inside the Angel.

_Chapter 4_

"Cas? Cas, you okay?" Dean asked when the light had completely vanished into the Angel. Cas was staring straight ahead, his back straight as he nodded without blinking.

Dean looked at Cas with a frown on his face, Cas was a serious person, but he wasn't this serious. Cas cared enough to look at you when you talked to him.

"Bobby what'd you do?" Dean asked as he got up. Bobby shrugged, nervously flipping pages over.

"I don't get it, he should be able to talk.." Bobby said, shaking his head.

Dean frowned and looked back at Cas. The Angel was still staring straight ahead, his hands on his lap. Dean snapped his fingers in front of Cas' face, trying to get the attention of the Angel.

"Cas? Cas, you there?" Dean asked. No reaction.

Dean looked at Bobby again, shrugging with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Well he clearly isn't." Dean said. He turned back to Cas and put a hand on the Angel's tigh. Cas didn't say anything, he just looked down at Dean's hand.

"Cas?" Dean asked, moving into the Angel's line of vision. Cas looked at him, his eyes wide without blinking. Dean gently squeezed Cas' tigh,

"Can you hear me?" Dean asked quietly. Cas nodded, he seemed not to be able to move or do anything, like he was stuck.

"Can you move?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head, Dean saw the sparks in his eyes shook too, they always did when Cas was afraid of something. Dean sighed, got up and before he kissed the Angel's forehead he said,

"Imma hit him."

"Bobby what the Hell did you do?" Dean asked, frustration covering his voice. Bobby looked up from his book, his face pulled in an annoyed expression.

"I made your pretty little Angle a nice pink skirt," Bobby said sarcastically, " no you jackass. I'm looking for his goddamn wings."

Dean sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Than why can't he move!?" Dean asked as he pointed backwards to Cas. Bobby read something in his book, grabbed a syringe from a drawer and walked to Cas.

Dean scoffed when Bobby passed him, completely ignoring his confusion and frustration.

"Okay Cas, I'm going to stick this in your arm, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't sink your teeth in my neck when I do." Bobby said. Cas nodded slowly, his confusion clear in his eyes. Bobby nodded and pushed the syringe in Cas' arm, leaning backwards as far as he could so Cas wouldn't hurt him. He pushed the end down, filling Cas' veins with disgusting purple stuff.

"Alright, what the hell is that?" Dean asked as he leaned on one leg with his arms folded in front of his chest. Bobby put his finger in front of his lips, staring at Cas' face. The Angel blinked once and when he opened his eyes, a light shone from them.

"Where are his wings?" Bobby asked to no one in particular. Cas looked at Bobby, pulling a smile on his face. From his nostrills and mouth shone the light too, sending an annoying high noise through the room.

"Owh but you know, don't you?" Cas asked, only it wasn't Cas' voice. This voice was covered by a sarcastic tone, a little higher and was pronouched with a British accent. Dean's face screwed up when he heard Cas talk, he recognized that voice out of thousands of British people.

"Balthazar, what the hell?" he asked, forcing himself not to sigh.

Cas threw his head in his neck, laughing at Dean's tone.

"Oh Dean, if you could hear yourself. So desperate to find Cassie's precious wings." Balthazar said through Cas' mouth.

"Just tell us where they are." Bobby said. Cas looked back at Bobby, grinning like an idiot. The sight of Cas' face, lit up by a bright white light and the voice of Balthazar through his mouth made Dean shiver. It made him feel really uncomfortable.

"And why would I do that?" Cas asked with Balthazar's voice.

" 'Cause I've got a very nice bowl with summoning stuff standing on my desk, ready to force you to come here yourself." Bobby threatened. Cas closed his mouth and swallowed something.

"I don't believe you." Balthazar said as he folded Cas' arms in front of his chest. Bobby sighed, got up and walked to his desk.

He grabbed a bowl, lit up three candles and drew a sigil underneath the bowl. He filled the bowl with several herbes and let some blood drip in it.

"_Raa gah io es,Vin nonca aaspt poamal de zo" _ Bobby said in Enochian.

"NO!" Sounded from the other side of the room. Cas collasped onto the bed and Dean was just in time to catch him. The white light got replaced by an orange one and when Dean looked back he saw Bobby had trapped the Angel Balthazar in a circle of Holy Fire.

"Ain't nobody telling me I'm a liar." Bobby said as he walked back to his desk to clean up the summoning bowl.

"Bollocks.." said Balthazar, kicking the floor underneath him.

Cas groaned and Dean looked down at him, his brow creased with worry.

"Cas? Cas, you okay?" he asked, leaning backwards a little to give the Angel some air. Cas nodded and sighed, letting his head rest on the pillow.

Dean scoffed laughing, leaned down and kissed Cas, relief flowing through his body when he felt Cas' hand on his upper arm.

"Oh please, that's just disgusting." Balthazar said, only to be kicked by Bobby.

"Just stand there and shut that hole underneath your mouth, will ya?" the old hunter said. Dean pulled back and helped Cas sit up straight. The Angel groaned and tried to straighten his back. Balthazar hadn't been really careful with his damaged back and Cas thought he felt his warm blood drip down it.

"Dean.. I think I'm bleeding again." Cas said quietly. All his hope seemed to have faded away and the only thing left was sadness and disappointment. Dean got up and pulled Cas up with him, careful not to damage any more skin.

"Hold still.." Dean said as he gently let his fingers ghost over Cas' skin and pulled the upper layer of bandages off. He made a ball and walked around Cas to roll all of it off the Angel's shoulders. Cas had his eyes closed, only squeezing his eyes shut if a piece of bandage got stuck.

When it was all gone, Dean looked at Cas' back. The cuts had healed, but the enourmous wounds of Cas' wings hadn't and Dean could still see the bones, the black stuff surrounding it and some blood seeped through the loose flesh.

"Oh dear God.." Balthazar said when he saw Cas' back. He put his hand on his chest and his face got covered by confusion and compassion.

"Shut up Balthazar." Cas said annoyed. Balthazar raised his eyebrows.

"What'd I do?!" he asked. Cas turned around quickly, ripping open the thin skin on his back. He tried to ignore the pain and walked to Balthazar. He grabbed the other Angel's shirt and pulled him just above the Holy Fire.

"If you had just left me alone I wouldn't have gone to your precious Gardens in the first place." Cas said with gritted teeth. Blood started to run down his back again and his hand shook as he hold Balthazar above the Fire.

Dean was impressed by Cas' ability not to scream in pain. The Angel never screamed when he was in pain, he would groan or grunt, but Dean had never heard Cas scream.

The hunter was sure that Cas should be in immense pain, and yet, the only thing that showed he was in pain was his shaking arm and his gritted teeth.

"Well.. If you had just said yes-" Balthazar started but Cas pulled him further down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cas said with a cold tone in his voice. Balthazar wrapped his hands around Cas' arm and tried to pull it off him but the only thing he got was a punch in his face by Cas' other hand. By the sudden, quick movement of his other arm, Cas' back got ripped open on more places and more blood started to run down the Angel's back.

"Cas.." Dean said as he put a hand on Cas' shoulder and pulled him backwards gently.

Cas groaned and threw Balthazar backwards. He fell down just in front of the Fire, the only thing that caught fire was a piece of hair. He quickly slapped on his head, extinguished the little flame and shot a bitch face in Cas' direction.

"Bobby?" Dean asked when Cas was covered in new bandages.

"Hmm?"

"How'd you manage to let Balthazar speak through Cas?" Dean asked with a tilted head. Bobby sat down on one of the chairs and leaned on his knees with his elbows. Balthazar sat in the middle of the Holy Fire circle, playing with a button on his jacket.

"It's an Enochian spell. Found it in one of the first books about telepathics. Those people can speak in each other's head," Bobby explained when Dean pulled a confused expression on his face, "but it can't be done by any stupid farmer. You have to follow the rules of three different curses at the same time, you have to pronounce it very clearly and you need to have seen at least three different kind of spirits." Bobby said. Dean frowned again.

"But it's not that hard to see different spirits when you're a hunter right?"

"How many have you?" Bobby asked, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"A vengeful one.. One you have to be drunk for and.." Dean said looking at the ceiling. He thought about another kind but he couldn't come up with one.

Bobby nodded,

"Exactly, you've only seen two. You need three."

"Which one have you seen that I haven't?" Dean asked confused.

"One that is at peace.." Bobby said. He sighed and looked at the ground. Dean decided not to ask who it had been, he would only upset the old hunter.

"Oh.. Well okay, but go on. How'd you do that telepatic thingy?"

"It's like hacking a website someone's been on recently. You have to reverse track the IP-adres and then you're in on someone else's account. I found some signs that Angels had recently been diggin' in Cas' head and I reversed the tracks back to our pretty friend over here." Bobby said nodding at Balthazar.

"Hi there." Balthazar said waving at them. Cas pulled his hands into fists as his face screwed up in anger. His arms shook because of his anger and for a second his eyes lit up blue. When he noticed he immidiately relaxed and took a deep breath.

He hoped no one had noticed.

_Chapter 5_

Dean's ringtone sounded through the room. The hunter sighed and pulled his phone from his pocket, pushed the green button without looking who was calling and put the phone against his ear.

"Dean Winc-"

"Dean! Are you alright!?" Lisa's worried voice sounded in Dean's ear.

"Yeah why?"

"Well, there's like two litres of blood on my floor, my chair's screwed up by blood and there's an empty bottle of water on my carpet.." Lisa said. Dean slapped himself for the head, he'd forgotten to clean up!

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked again. Dean leaned on his one leg and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry." He said.

"Don't worry!? Dean, I saw that blood and thought you were dying somewhere!" Lisa said.

"I know.. I know, I'm sorry. I should've cleaned up." Dean said.

Balthazar was staring at Dean, trying so hard not to laugh. Cas noticed and he got up, careful not to go too far again. He walked over to Balthazar, grabbed a match from Bobby's desk and after he'd lit it in the Fire he threw it towards Balthazar. The Angel grunted when his jacket caught fire and he quickly tore it off his shoulders, threw it on the ground and started kicking on it to extinguish the flames.

Bobby chuckled and shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. Cas grinned and walked back to the bed, sat down and waved at Balthazar when the Angel shot him a second bitchface.

"No- N-No" Dean tried to continue but Lisa cut him off.

"What happened?! Is it your blood?" Lisa asked worried. Dean shook his head and sighed again.

"No, it's not mine."

"Than whose is it!?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm alright, so don't worry. I'll come home tonight so you can check, okay?" Dean asked. Cas looked up at him, disappointment glowing in his eyes. Dean saw it and held his hand out, Cas grabbed it and Dean gave the Angel an encouraging squeeze.

"Alright, bye. Yeah- Bye Lisa." Dean said and hung up.

Cas let go of Dean's hand and pulled his legs up, wanting to sit Indian-style. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second and groaned quietly. His back hurt so much. It felt like someone was peeling of his skin with a knife that had been dipped in mud and dirt. He still felt anger flow through him, and it only grew when he saw Balthazar. He blamed the other Angel for what had happened to him, if he had just shut up, Cas wouldn't have felt this immense pain.

"I'm sorry. I really have to go.. Otherwise she won't believe me.." Dean said shrugging. He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay with Cas.

"I'll go with you." Cas said, looking up from his lap. He got up, made a fist to ignore the pain in his back and looked up at Dean.

"No- No, Cas. You have to stay with Bobby." Dean said. He wanted nothing but Cas to come with him but he knew the Angel might not even survive the drive.

"No I don't." Cas said. He walked to where Bobby had dropped his bag, pulled his clothes form it and started to put them on. He didn't care they were full of blood, Dean's shirt was too.

Dean scoffed and looked at Bobby. The older hunter shrugged and nodded to the door, gesturing for them to go.

"See you tomorrow then." Bobby said. Dean chuckled and helped Cas out of the door.

He was surprised by how well Cas could walk already. He'd once seen a movie where some monster had lost it's wings and it couldn't stand because it hadn't been used to walking without the weight of the wings on his back. Cas on the other hand seemed to have almost no trouble. He needed the support of Dean's arm yes, but he didn't fall.

Dean stopped the car. He switched off the radio and got out, Cas following him on his heels.

They crossed the street and Dean walked to the frontdoor of Lisa's house. He raised his fist to knock on the door but he didn't need to because the door got jerked open before he could knock.

Lisa crashed against him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh God!" she said breathing heavily. Cas looked down, his hands in the pockets of his coat. He knew Dean hadn't told Lisa he was with him now, and he knew that Dean wouldn't do anything that would make Cas jealous, but still, he didn't like it to see Lisa so happy with him.

"See? I'm fine." Dean said smiling down at her. Lisa frowned, Dean never wore his jacket closed. She grabbed the top of the zipper and jerked it down.

Dean sighed when she gasped, she'd seen his bloody white shirt. Cas looked down at the floor, trying not to groan from the pain in his back.

"Get in here." Lisa said and jerked Cas and Dean in. The Angel grunted when the skin on his back moved underneath his clothes. He was afraid it had started bleeding again. He bent double and leaned against the wall with his shoulder. He shut his eyes and groaned, kicking the wall. His eyes lit up blue when he opened them again.

"Cas?" Lisa asked worried. Cas groaned, banished the light and straightened his back. He turned around, seeing Lisa's expression. He shook his head and put a hand on his stomach.

"Just stomachache.." he said struggeling not to let his voice shake. Lisa mouthed an 'oh' and then turned back to Dean.

"And what's the reason of all that?" she asked drawing a circle in the air in front of Dean, meaning his bloody shirt.

"It's not mine, Lisa. Calm down." Dean said. Lisa scoffed, leaned on one leg and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"If it's not yours, tell me whose it is." She said. Dean said nothing, he just stared at her. Cas looked back and forth between the two of them and decided not to lie.

"It's mine." he said. Lisa jerked her head around, Dean widened his eyes.

"What!?"

"What!?" they both said at the same time. Lisa walked over to Cas. She'd grown quite fond of the Angel, he could be weird and awkward, but that made him an adorable, nice person. Dean threw his arms up in the air, mumbling words like 'unbelievable..' and 'seriously?!'.

"The blood on Dean's shirt is my blood." Cas said.

"Yeah- No, I got that," Lisa said as she put her hands on Cas' elbows, "what happened?"

Dean shook his head, knowing that Cas was about to tell he was an Angel and tell Lisa everything that had happened. The problem was, Dean hadn't told Lisa what his job was yet.

He wanted to stop the Angel but was to late.

"Some other Angel tortured me and cut my wings off." Cas said. Lisa dropped her hands to her sides, staring up at the Angel with a super confused look on her face.

"You- what?"

Dean sighed, put a hand on Lisa's back and pushed her towards the livingroom.

"Why don't you get a drink, eh?" he said. Lisa frowned, saw Dean's look and then walked to the livingroom. Dean turned to Cas, an angry look on his face.

"What is wrong with you!?" Dean whispered hard. He didn't want Lisa to hear their conversation, but he did want Cas to know how serious he was. Cas looked at him, tilted his head and frowned.

"Why'd you tell her!?" Dean whispered. He nodded towards the livingroom.

"Because she asked me to." Cas whispered back.

Dean sighed frustrated and turned around. He forced himself to calm down and turned back to the Angel.

"So you just decided to tell her you're an Angel before I got the chance to do so?" Dean asked. Cas tilted his head more.

"You hadn't told her yet?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Dean whispered hard again. Cas backed away a little. He hadn't expected Dean to become this mad. He didn't understand why it was so bad he had told Lisa what she'd asked him to tell him.

"You don't go telling people our job! They won't believe you and do something stupid and get theirselves killed!" Dean said frustrated.

"Oh.. Sorry.." Cas said, looking down at the floor. Dean sighed and walked into the livingroom, leaving Cas in the empty hallway.

The Angel looked at his shaking hands, felt anger shoot through his body and his eyes lit up blue again. He groaned when he felt his heartbeat in his back and stumbled towards the frontdoor. He couldn't control himself anymore, the anger in his body took control and made him open the door.

"Well, let's teach your little Lisa something about the real world then, eh?" Cas said grinning like a madman. He opened the door, stumbled onto the street and stumbled towards the woods at the end of the street.

_Chapter 6_

He entered the woods, his eyes glowing blue as he leaned against a tree. He was breathing heavily and when he threw his head in his neck he laughed at the leaves above him.

Cas knew felt him, he knew where he was hinding. The Angel stumbled forward again, ripping the healing wounds open again. He didn't care, he had a prey in sight and wasn't planning on letting it escape.

Dean had once told him a Shapeshifter lived in the woods, he had tried to hunt it but it had escaped. Cas knew that the Shifter had returned back to the woods, thinking it was save.

Cas grinned when he heard some branches snap. It had heard him.

"Oh, don't even try to run." Cas said as he ran after the Shifter. He felt the wounds on his back bleed, he felt it ran down his skin and into his pants and socks. The dried blood on his back became darker by new blood.

Cas held up his hand and spread his fingers, like he was grabbing an invisible rope. He pulled his hand very slowly into a fist, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then a noise of something struggling to stay on it's feet sounded from his right.

"Stop whining, I've got you." Cas said through gritted teeth.

Dean sighed as he leaned on his knees with his elbows. His held his phone pushed against his forehead, his eyes closed as he thought about the Angel. He knew he shouldn't have shouted at him. Cas really hadn't known that Dean didn't tell Lisa about his job. He expected humans to know what was really going on in the world, what was really out there in the dark.

"You want a beer? Or tea?" Lisa asked from the kitchen. Dean looked up and smiled at her, nodding because he hadn't really heard what she'd just asked. Lisa walked into the room, carrying a bottle of beer and a mug filled with tea.

"Well, are you going to tell me what that was all about?" she asked nodding at the door to the hallway. Dean put his phone on the coffeetable and took the bottle from Lisa. He took a swig and sighed an satisfied 'ahh'.

"Dean?" Lisa asked when the hunter didn't answer.

"He's—You know what he's like. He's weird." Dean said shrugging. Lisa tilted her head.

"Tell me the truth, Dean Winchester." she said.

Dean sighed and leaned forward on his knees again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dean-"

"Fine." Dean cut her off. Lisa leaned back in her chair, folded her arms across her chest after she'd put her mug on the table.

"Shut up." Cas said. He couldn't move his left arm so it hung useless by his side. He had his head cocked forward, his mouth hanging open and his eyes glowing a bright blue color.

He was jerking on a key which had locked the door to a shack behind someone's house. On the floor next to him lay an uncouncious vampire, pumped full of dead man's blood. On the other side of the door were a badly wounded Shapeshifter and a chained Djinn locked from the living world.

Cas opened the door but leaned against it with his badly wounded back, blocking to door.

His skin was pale, his arms shook when he moved them and dark circles surrounded his eyes. He had been out for at least two hours, hunting three monsters. He had to walk everywhere but that didn't stop him. He somehow got energy from the thrilling feeling of hunting, capturing and hurting the monsters of the supernatural world.

"Oy, Tattoo? Give me a rope, will you?" Cas said through the slightest bit of blood in his mouth. He heard moving chains and a second later a rop got shoved underneath the door. Cas crouched, grabbed the end of the rope and tied it around the vampire's wrists. He opened the door and walked inside the shack and did the same with the other two monsters.

"We're goin' for a little walk." he said wearing the grin of a maniac.

"So.. Yeah.. That's basically what I do.." Dean said after two hours of explaining what his father had taught him. Lisa stared at him, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Y-You hunt.. Monters?" Lisa asked with a high voice. Dean nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

"S-So they're real? Vam-Vampires.. Werewolves.." Lisa said. Dean nodded again and looked back at her. Everytime when he had to explain his job to a normal person he got the same reaction.

He sighed and nodded at the hallway.

"And little Cas overthere, he's an Angel. He's a 'warrior of Heaven'," Dean said, using airquotes, "only.. Some other dude cut his wings off and that's the reason of the blood. It's Cas'."

Lisa gasped and pulled a worried expression back on her face.

"Then why isn't he here? He should be resting!" she said as she jumped up and ran to the hallway.

Dean followed her and found her looking at the empty street, through an open door.

"Oh no.." Dean said and ran outside to find Cas.

"Come on!" Cas said as he jerked the rope forward. The Shapeshifter nearly tripped, the Djinn groaned and pulled the unconcious vampire further.

The Angel leading their company chuckled and walked further. He was walking through a small, dirty alley, aiming for Lisa's backdoor.

He found it, opened it by a quick movement of his wrist and pulled the monsters in. He heard a scream from inside the house and turned around to see Lisa run towards the backdoor.

"CAS! Thank God! Wh-Who are they?" Lisa asked, hesitating to come any closer to the Angel.

Cas looked down at his companions and started laughing histerically. He blinked and his eyes lit up blue again.

"Oh you know, just some friends." He said, spitting out the word 'friends'. Lisa gasped and ran back into her house.

"DEAN! DEAN HELP!" She yelled when Cas raised his hand and stopped her from running.

"Don't you want to meet my friends?"

_Chapter 7_

"Bobby Singer." Bobby's voice sounded through Dean's phone.

"BOBBY! YOU GOTTA COME HERE! CAS'S GONE MAD!" Dean yelled in his phone as he ran through the street.

"What d'you mean?" Bobby asked calmly. Dean stopped running and frowned at his phone.

"I MEAN HE'S FREAKING LOST HIS MIND!"

Bobby hung up.

Dean sighed and ran further.

After a while he heard her scream,

"DEAN! DEAN HELP ME PLEASE!"

Dean jerked his head around and ran as hard as he could back to Lisa's house. Lisa screamed her lungs out when Dean jumped through the windows of the livingroom.

"LISA!" Dean yelled and ran through the house, out of the backdoor. He found Lisa and Cas in the yard, Cas holding a rope with 3 different monsters.

"Ah, mister Hasselhoff decided to join the party anyway." Cas said with a grin. He raised his hands further, gripping the invisible rope that seemed to hang in front of him. Lisa produced some chocking sounds as shut her eyes, her face becoming red. Dean's eyes widened and he ran towards Lisa, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down in his arms.

Cas frowned, looking at his hand. That wasn't supposed to happen..

"What? Lost your mojo?" Dean asked, protecting the heavy breathing Lisa. Cas looked up at Dean, his eyes glowing blue as his face screwed up in anger.

"You're bleeding to death, Cas. Just stop this crap." Dean said. The Angel looked down at his hands, pushed some of his last powers in his hands and shot them both in Dean's direction, making the hunter smack down on the floor.

Dean gasped for air when he felt two huge invisible hands push him into the ground. He groaned and shut his eyes.

"CAS! CAS, STOP!" Dean grunted. Lisa stood there, her shaking hands in front of her mouth as she tried not to scream.

"You shut your mouth." Cas said through gritted teeth as he walked towards Lisa. He was still holding the rope and he jerked on it, pulling the monsters closer and closer to Lisa.

"If you can't teach your beloved 'girlfriend' what the real world is like," Cas said spitting out the word 'girlfriend', "than I'll do it for you."

Lisa turned around to Cas, her hands shaking and eyes full of tears.

"You see this Lisa? That's a Djinn!" Cas said as he pushed the tattood arm of the Djinn towards Lisa. Dean grunted a 'no!' but couldn't move or do anything to stop Cas.

"No!" Lisa yelled and jumped backwards. Cas laughed again and grabbed the Shapeshifter.

"This handsome fella overhere, is called a Shapeshifter." Cas said and pulled the skin of the Shapeshifter's arm, leaving a gross, sticky surface. He held the piece of skin in front of Lisa's face, laughing histerically when she screamed and backed away again.

Dean felt rage enter his head, he felt it take control of his movements and thoughts. He groaned, pushed against the invisible hands and broke free from Cas' weakened grip.

He felt his Angel Blade in the inside pocket of his jacket and grinned. He would learn that son of a bitch not to mess with a Winchester.

Cas kicked the vampire, woke it and pulled it to it's feet.

"And this sweety is called Geoff," Cas said grinning at the vamp, "he's a vampire.." Cas whispered with a hand on one side of his mouth, looking at Lisa with raised eyebrows.

Dean walked closer to Cas, pulling his Angel Blade from his jacket, breathing heavily of trying to control himself.

Cas let go of the rope, releasing the three monsters. He hold his hand up and turned around to face Dean.

"Don't even try." Cas said, his voice suddenly cold like ice. Dean didn't listen and walked on.

Dean walked over to Cas, stopping a feet in front of him.

"Get. Out of. My Eyes." Cas said looking up at Dean with blue eyes.

"You gotta calm down man. You're gonna get yourself killed, just- just stop." Dean said. He put a hand on Cas' elbow, trying to get through the huge layer of anger.

"Go away." Cas said. He gritted his teeth, he felt the immense pain in his back, and yet he didn't want to give up. He wanted to let Dean know how he felt, that the hunter wouldn't forget it.

"I'm warning you." Cas said when Dean leaned in. Dean didn't listen and leaned further in. Cas let his Angel Blade slip in his hand.

"Dean get the fuck away or I'm gonna-" Cas said but Dean kissed him, walking right into the sharp point of the Blade.

It sunk in his stomach, making blood shoot in his mouth. Cas' rage shot back to corner of his head when he felt Dean's lips on his. Then suddenly he tasted something like metal and frowned. He pulled back and saw what he'd done.

"No.. No wait.." he said as he and Dean dropped to their knees. Dean looked at him, smiling happily when he saw Cas was back to normal.

"No.. Dean, no." Cas said again and hold Dean's head with two thumbs. Dean nodded slowly, closed his eyes and crashed against Cas.

"No.. No! DEAN! DEAN NO!" Cas said and sobbed in Dean's lifeless shoulder.

_Chapter 8_

"Dean.." Cas whispered in Dean's shirt. He had his fingers curled in the hunter's shirt, crying like he'd never done. The pain in his back had reached an unbearable level, it became almost impossible to move. And now this, he just stabbed the one he'd take a bullet for..

Lisa had screamed and was now on her knees on the other side of Dean, running her hands through his hair as tears ran down her cheeks.

She couldn't blame Cas, she just couldn't. She liked him to much and Dean had told her that Cas wasn't himself, that he couldn't control his thoughts and movements. But Cas did blame himself, he hated himself. Dean didn't deserve to lay here, eyes closed, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as he lay without breathing. Cas' shoulders shook in rythm with his sobbing.

"Dean.. Dean, honey open your eyes.." Lisa said through her tears. She let her hand slide over Dean's cheek, wiping away the blood. She knew Dean had kissed Cas but she didn't care, she wanted him back, she wanted him to get up so she could slap him and get angry at him for kissing Cas.

The Angel got up, letting Dean go and looked up at the sky. He had his teeth gritted as he pulled his hands into fists.

"I DID EVERYTHING YOU WANTED ME TO DO! EVERYTHING!" Cas screamed at the sky.

"YOU MADE ME BECOME THIS! YOU MADE ME KILL HIM! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Cas said as his voice shot a octave higher.

Lisa shut her eyes and bowed deeper down against Dean's lifeless body. She hated to hear Cas talk like that, she felt so incredibly sorry for him.

"BRING HIM BACK!" Cas yelled. He waited a moment, looked back over his shoulder to Dean and when the hunter didn't move he looked back up at the sky.

"You son of bitch.." Cas whispered defeated. Tears started to run down his face again as he bowed his head down, shutting his eyes with shaking arms and knees. He looked at his hands and he saw his pale skin and clear blue veins. He knew he was dying, ofcourse he did.

He just wished Dean hadn't..

Cas sat on the grass of Lisa's yard, staring straight ahead with dark circles underneath his eyes. An empty bottle of wiskey lay next to him. Cas was holding Dean's necklace, squeezing his hands around it like it could bring him back.

Lisa wanted to take care of him, cure his wounds but Cas had simply ignored her and now he was sitting here. Staring at the same plants for about three hours. Bobby and Sam had arrived about two hours ago. Lisa had told them everything, from start to end. Cas hadn't even bothered to look at them, he didn't want to. He would only get a punch, a kick or an insult thrown at him.

He had heard Sam cry when Lisa showed him Dean's body which she had put on the couch. But Cas hadn't moved from his spot, he hadn't said anything, he hadn't done anything.

Cas heard someone walk outside, walking towards him. He let his head hang and shook it slowly.

"Cas.." Sam's voice sounded.

"No." Cas said without looking back. He knew what he'd done, and he didn't want to talk about it to Sam. He looked at his hands and for a moment his vision got blurry. He blinked a few times and saw his blue veins on his white hands again. He felt tears sting in his eyes again and his shoulders started to shook along his quiet sobs again. He shook his head and shut his eyes, making two tears drop on his legs.

Sam put a hand on Cas' shoulder ad squeezed it gently. He'd just returned from a hunt with Samuel, it was the first time he saw Cas after a year again. He wished he could've seen Dean in a different way than him laying on the couch, cold skin and bloody clothes.

"Cas, come on.." Sam said. Cas shook his head and felt two more tears escape through his eyelids. He squeezed his hands tighter around Dean's necklace.

"Cas-"

"Leave me alone, Sam." Cas cut him off. He tried not to let his voice shake. He couldn't help it though, his voice sounded like he was driving on a bumby road. Not just because he was crying, but mostly because he couldn't feel a thing on his back and in his legs. There was a puddle of blood in the grass around him, revealing how badly he was bleeding.

Sam sighed and threw his arms in the air, frustration covering his movements.

"Cas, just let me put some new bandages around-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING BANDAGES!" Cas yelled. His sudden way of screaming made him jump a little by the sharp pain in his back. Sam sighed again and walked back into Lisa's house, leaving the Angel alone once again.

Cas leaned down on his arms, crying in the crook of his arms. His whole body shook when he thought of the times he and Dean couldn't stop laughing, of the times he and Dean went on a hunt and came back muddy and bloody and looked at each other and started laughing. He thought about all the good times he had had with that amazing hunter.

After a while he looked up at the sky, his face red due the crying.

"I- Lord? C-Can you hear me? I- I'm afraid.. I'm afraid of what I'm becoming.." Cas said as tears ran down his cheeks again.

He didn't hear anything, nothing happened and he didn't feel any changes inside his body. He sighed as a sob made it's way out of his throat and he looked back down at his crossed legs.

"Typical.."

Cas got up and walked to the backdoor of the yard.

"Now it's my turn to fix you." Cas said and walked through the alley away.

_Chapter 9_

"Castiel. Open your eyes." The voice sounded very far away. It was familiar but Cas couldn't place a face with it.

"Come on Cassie, open up those pretty eyes." A different voice said. He groaned when he felt the pain in his back again and tried to push himself up. But when he moved his arms he heard the sound of moving chains and he felt cold metal against his skin.

"That's it, come on." the second voice said. Cas groaned again and opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, he wasn't able to see whoever was standing in front of him. He looked down at his body and his eyes shot open the rest of the way when he saw someone had ripped of his clothes, leaving nothing but his pants on. His hands were chained against a cold brick wall, around his ankles hung the same sort of chains.

He looked up and recognized the two figures in front of him. One was a tall, black man, wearing a nice suit and expensive shoes. His eyes shot him a cold look.

The other one was shorter, wore a beard and a cheap suit. His green eyes looked at him with joy overflowing them.

Cas groaned and tried to stay on his feet but they had become useless due to bloodloss and the cold floor underneath him. He leaned back against the wall, enjoying the cold feeling against his damaged back. He hung in the chains, accepting he wouldn't be able to escape, even if he wanted to.

"Raphael.." he growled, looking up at his brother. The Arch Angel nodded almost invisibly.

Cas coughed up some blood and shut his eyes again.

"What my name's not good enough for you?" the other one asked with a British accent. Cas growled again and looked back up and the demon in front of him, struggeling to keep his head still.

"Crowley.." Cas said and immidiately started coughing again. The Kind of Hell grinned and waved at Cas.

"Hi there."

"What has happened to you?" Raphael asked with his low, deep voice. Cas looked up and scoffed.

"Isn't that obvious?" he said. Raphael tilted his head an inch, his expression not changing when he asked,

"Who took your wings?" Cas scoffed again and chuckled a little. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. If someone knew where his wings were, and who took them, it would be Raphael.

"Like you don't know." Cas said and moved a little in the chains.

"I do not." Raphael said. Cas looked up at the ceiling, noticing it was rather dark in the room where he was. He saw that the walls were all made of bricks, all covered with blood, and after two metres hung another pair of chains. Cas heard some screams from outside the room they were. He frowned and looked back at Raphael.

"Are we in Hell? Did you actually go down to Hell?" Cas asked grinning. Raphael didn't move, nor did he say anything.

"You have, haven't you?" Cas asked. He chuckled and looked down at the dirty floor.

"Enough." Raphael said and raised his hand, making Cas cough up more blood.

"Sure! Go on! Do it! I don't care anymore!" Cas said through the blood. He spit it out and looked back up at the huge Arch Angel. Crowley was looking back and forth between the Angels, grinning like a child who watched his parents argue about buying him that one lego car he wanted.

"What do you mean?" Raphael asked. Crowley sighed and leaned on his other leg.

"He means he doesn't care if you kill him or not." Crowley said. Cas coughed again and felt a brick push itself in the weak skin on his back. He groaned and shut his eyes. He didn't feel anything but pain, he felt the pain everywhere, he felt in in his head, in his toes , everywhere. He wanted it to be over, he wanted to be with Dean again.

"Guys? Any of you seen Cas anywhere?" Bobby asked as he walked back inside. Lisa looked up from Dean and wiped away some tears. Sam shook his head behind his laptop. Bobby sighed and walked back into the yard.

"Cas? Cas you there buddy?" he asked. No reaction.

"Balls." Bobby said and walked to the place where Cas had been sitting just half an hour ago. He saw the puddle of blood and found Dean's necklace, he was sure Cas would never leave that.

"Balls!" he said harder this time and ran back inside Lisa's house.

"He's gone!" Bobby said, making Lisa and Sam look up. Sam frowned as he closed his laptop.

"Whereto?" he asked, getting up.

"How the hell should I know?" Bobby snapped.

"He can't be far." Lisa said and went to get her coat. Sam put his laptop on the table and pulled his bag from underneath it. He searched through it and pulled a small black box from the bag.

He grinned at it and opened it. It had a small screen, a sort of bowl on the other side and a small keyboard beneath those two.

"Any of you have some Cas-DNA?" Sam asked. Lisa looked around, humming on a questioning tone.

"Wait." Bobby said and ran back outside. He pulled a bit of the grass out of the ground. It was covered with Cas' blood, good enough to trace him.

"There ya go." Bobby said and put it in the small bowl of Sam's device. Sam pushed a red button on top of the box and it started to make a buzzing sound. Sam grinned and typed something in. Lisa and Bobby watched over his shoulder, curious to what Sam was doing.

"Where'd you get that thing?" Bobby asked.

"Samuel and I made it." Sam said. Bobby frowned and blinked in confusion.

"Samuel?"

"My mother's father. I'll explain later." Sam added when he saw he confused Bobby more. The device produced a high beep and Lisa patted Sam on his shoulder, pointing at the box with her other hand. Sam looked back at the screen and smiled when a green dot had appeared on it.

"Yahtzee.." he mumbled and zoomed in on the dot. A map appeared on the screen, telling them where Cas was. When Sam had zoomed in as far as possible he swallowed something.

Lisa stared at the screen, not getting what was wrong.

"Well? Are we going to get him?" she asked looking up at the tall hunter. Bobby noticed too and mumbled,

"Oh that's just balls.."

"What?" Lisa asked and leaned back in to look at the map, "I don't get it, what's wrong?"

"Cas' in trouble." Sam said and closed the box.

Cas groaned, breathing heavily when he accepted another punch.

"Just do it!" he said through his swollen nose and jaw. Crowley shook his hand, shaking the stiffness from hitting Cas out of it. The Kind of Hell chuckled and looked back at Raphael who had been watching all the time.

"Do I have your permission?" he asked with raised eyebrows as he gestured to Cas. Raphael looked at him, not moving a muscle in his whole face.

"Okay.." Crowley said when Raphael kept staring at him. The Arch Angel walked closer to Cas.

"Who took your wings, Castiel?" he asked with a monotone voice. Cas swung his head up, leaning forwards.

"Bite me." He spat blood in Raphael's face. He really didn't care anymore. Dean was gone, the one he truly loved. He was gone, and Cas couldn't follow him. He leaned back against the wall and when he moved against it he ripped his thin skin on his back open once again.

"It doesn't matter anymore! I'm dead anyway!" he said as he laughed up at the ceiling. Crowley frowned and looked back at Cas.

"What's wrong with you?" Crowley asked as he took a step closer to the Angel. He bowed forward so he could look into his eyes. Cas spat out more blood, hitting Crowley between his eyes.

"Seriously, don't you guys wonder how I'm not already dried out of blood?" Cas asked, moving his chained arms up like a madman. Crowley wiped away the blood on his face, his face pulled in an extremely annoyed expression.

"Why don't you explain it to us?" Crowley said, smiling sarcastically. Cas laughed, blinked to make his eyes lit up blue again and looked at the chains.

"Maybe it's because I'm not me anymore." he said and jerked his hands out of the metal.

"Sam! Sam stop!" Lisa said and pulled Sam backwards. The hunter turned around and looked down at her.

"What is going on? Why's Cas in trouble?"

Bobby sighed and walked on. He wasn't going to waste his time to save Cas by telling Lisa how the real world worked.

"Lisa, Cas's in Hell. Now come on and stop asking me annoying questions." Sam simply said and pulled her with him.

"He- Wh-" she mumbled but Sam pushed her inside the Impala.

"Don't even try to understand." Bobby said and jumped in the driver's seat. Sam dropped in the passenger's seat and Bobby drove off. Lisa sighed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"So, where we're going is like Hell's roof window?" she asked. Sam turned around in his seat.

"Yeah, sort of yeah. There's a door in Purgatory, but Bobby and I decided we couldn't pull you through that place too." He said. Bobby nodded and Lisa shrugged, her head tilted.

"Now, what we're about to do is incredibly dangerous. We have to sneak into Hell, get the most wanted Angel and get out without being noticed." Sam continued.

Lisa nodded, she understood that it was dangerous. She wasn't stupid. Sam pulled his bag on his lap and searched through it. He pulled his own gun out of it and put it on his lap. Lisa's eyes widened when she saw it and she pushed herself back into the backseat.

"Don't worry, if you listen to us we won't shoot ya." Bobby said, looking into the rearview mirror at her. Lisa looked at him and nodded without blinking.

"Now this one.." Sam said as he pulled another handgun out of the bag, "is for you."

He showed it to Lisa. It was a black one, the handle covered by brown leather instead of black. Lisa looked back at him and shook her head.

"N-No I'm not shooting anyone." she said, still shaking her head.

"Honey, where we're about to go you'll have to." Sam said and pushed the gun in her hands. Bobby stopped the car and got out. Sam grinned encouraging at Lisa and got out as well, walking straight to the trunk of the Impala.

Lisa swallowed something and nodded, looking down at the gun. She thought about what she'd seen on TV and pushed the safety off it. She grinned and got out, walking after Sam and Bobby at a old and creepy looking shack.

_Chapter 10_

Raphael stared at Castiel, not getting how he could've done it. The Angel in front of him had lost his mind, consumed in pain and sorrow. The huge Arch Angel had seen it a few times, Angels who lost their wings changed. And not in a positive way. They get anger management problems, shoot in a trance when they lose control and it's incredibly hard to snap them out of the Trance.

Cas stumbled out of the chains, laughed up at the ceiling and rolled the stiffness out of his neck. Crowley looked back at Raphael, panic glowing in his eyes.

"Aren't we going to do anything?" he asked nodding at Cas. The Arch Angel didn't look at him, he stared at Cas. Cas turned around and Raphael saw how bad his back really was.

The skin around the two huge wounds had gone purple, overflowing in the black Goo that marked the Trance. The bones on Cas' back had crumbled because of the many movements against the brick wall. There was still blood running down the Angel's pale back. You could see his veins everywhere, they were clear blue on Cas' skin.

"We cannot do anything." Raphael said calmly. Crowley jerked his head away from Cas' back and looked at the Arch Angel like he's gone bonkers.

"We what!?"

Raphael slowly turned his head in the demon's direction.

"He is right. He is dead already." Raphael said and looked back at Cas. The Angel was still laughing up at the ceiling, throwing his arms in the air like there were bugs trying to sting him.

"So I did all that effort for nothing!?" Crowley asked with raised eyebrows. Raphael simply nodded without saying anything or changing his expression.

"Seriously! You're all jerks, remember that." Crowley said and he disappeared in flames.

Raphael tilted his head, looking straight at Cas. Cas had turned back around to face his brother, the horrofying grin still on his face.

"Well, you're really gonna stand there like a statue?" Cas said, swinging his useless arm forward.

"_Arestatio molecta." _Raphael said in Enochian, raising his arm in Cas' direction.

Cas' face screwed up in pain and he shut his eyes, putting his hands on his head.

"NO! NO, NOT AGAIN!" Cas yelled through gritted teeth as he breathed heavily. Raphael tilted his head to the other side and turned his hand so his palm was facing the ceiling. Cas groaned louder and bent double, his knees shaking as they tried to keep the Angel on his feet. Cas felt an immense pain shot through his whole body, like someone was stabbing him on every inch of his body, with an Angel Blade covered in Holy Oil. He bent deeper double and felt the skin on his back tear further up and down, he was damaging the skin that hadn't even been touched when his attackers cut off his wings.

Then suddenly he felt something crawl up his throat and he bent even further down to get it out of him. A blue substance, vaguely shimmering shot from his throat, splashing on the floor.

Cas dropped to his knees and shook over his whole body when he puked again, again getting rid of the blue substance. The blue light in Cas' eyes faded away more every time he threw up.

"Get up." Raphael commanded after a while. Cas groaned and pushed himself on his feet. He felt awful, he had a massive headache and his back hurted like never before.

Raphael walked over to Cas, pushed two fingers on the Angel's forehead and in the blink of an eye they were standing in an old, shaggy shack.

"S-Sam wait.." Lisa said before the hunter could open the shack. Bobby sighed, it was the third time Lisa hesitated to enter. Sam seemed rather annoyed too and he turned around for the fourth time.

"Lisa, I'm going in, wether you're coming or not." He said. Lisa swallowed something.

"You want to help Cas?" Sam asked. Lisa looked up from her feet and stared in Sam's eyes.

"Ofcourse I do, I'm just not thrilled to jump into Hell's crappy attic." She said. She was tired of Sam's annoyed looks everytime she asked something.

Sam shook his head and sighed again.

"If you want to help Cas you'll have to, you won't break a nail while shooting on souls, trust me." Sam said annoyed. He opened the door without waiting for a reaction and walked in. Lisa stood there, raised eyebrows as she scoffed at Sam's comment.

"Jerk." She mumbled and walked after Bobby inside.

After a few seconds they heard the sound of wings and when they turned around Raphael and Cas had appeared. The only thing on Cas' body was a ripped pants, he didn't wear any shoes or shirt. He looked absolutely awful. His skin was pale, revealing his veins and some blue stuff covered the corners of his mouth. Underneath his bloodshot eyes were dark circles and over his whole body shone blue bruises.

Bobby grabbed his Angel Blade the second he saw them and crouched in a fighting position. Raphael tilted his head and stared at the Blade. After a second they heard a hissing sound and Bobby dropped the Blade, sucking in a breath through gritted teeth.

"Hi guys.." Cas said with a weak, but higher voice than usual. He threw his arm up in some sort of a wave. Sam nodded, a frown on his face as he stared at the huge Arch Angel.

"What'd you do to him?" Sam asked. Raphael let go of Cas' arm, causing him to drop to his knees.

"I helped him." Said Raphael calmly. Bobby frowned, letting go of his burned hand.

"What d'you mean?" asked Bobby. Raphael looked at Bobby.

"I cured him." Raphael said.

Cas started laughing and leaned backwards on his hands.

"Oh yeah, was that before of after you let your buddy beat me up?" Cas asked swinging his head up. Raphael looked down at Cas, raised his hand in his direction and made a fist of it. Cas groaned and coughed up more blue stuff.

"I will force it down your throat again if you do not stop talking." Raphael said calmly. Cas grinned up at his brother, drunk of the blue goo.

"Sure.." he mumbled and spit the stuff out. Lisa was staring at the two Angels, too shocked to say anything. She held her eyes on Cas, watching his every move.

"Wh-What is that stuff?" she asked, pointing at Cas. Raphael looked up at her.

"It's the Trance." He said. Sam frowned again and leaned on his one leg.

"You'll have to explain a little more if you want us to understand, pal. What the hell is the Trance?" Bobbys asked. Raphael looked at him and without moving a muscle he said,

"The Trance is what happens to an Angel without wings."

"Very clear bro.." Cas said sarcastically. Raphael made a fist and Cas threw up again.

"So when an Angel looses it's wings they basically go bonkers?" Sam asked.

"Bingo." Cas said as he spat out some blue goo.

"Most Angels do. This one was lost already." Raphael said. Lisa frowned, she had a vague idea of where this was going but she didn't say anything.

"Oh right, 'cause I kissed a Winchester."Cas said and Raphael made him throw up again. Sam shut his mouth and blinked confused, he had been back for only three days and he hadn't known about Dean and Cas being together.

"Did you..?" Sam said as he put a hand on his mouth.

"No not you, ya idjit." Bobby said. Sam blinked again in confusion and lowered his hand.

"But what is the Trance?" Lisa asked as she stepped forward. She hated to see Cas throw up that disgusting blue stuff.

"It's when Angels lose their wings and can't function normal anymore due to the pain." Raphael said.

"Wounds caused by cutting of an Angel's wings normally don't heal, which means an Angel has to live forever without wings and bandages covering their back." Bobby said, beginning to understand. Raphael nodded and let go of his grip on Cas by letting his hand swing back by his side.

"But why is he constantly throwing up!?" Lisa asked, getting sick of not understanding a thing.

"Because when you cure the Trance, an Angel literally throws it out of it's body. He's throwing up the Trance. Am I right?" Bobby said looking up at Raphael. The Arch Angel nodded.

"You are."

"But where are his wings?" Sam asked. Raphael looked at him.

"I think you already know that." He said. Sam frowned and thought about a possible name. Then he thought of one and he looked back up at Raphael.

"Balthazar."

_Chapter 11_

Raphael nodded and with a snap of his fingers he disappeared. Lisa ran towards Cas, dropped on her knees and started to baby him.

Bobby looked at Sam, not getting why the young hunter thought it could've been Balthazar. Sam noticed and turned around to Bobby.

"Don't you get it? Why on Earth would Balthazar keep asking Cas to join an army if he's already turned down the invitation 4 times?" Sam asked.

"Because he didn't want 'him' in the army. He only wanted one thing and one thing only." Sam continued. Bobby's eyes widened and he pointed at Sam.

"His wings!" they said at the same time.

"Cas, sit still!" Lisa said as she wiped away the blue goo around the Angel's mouth. Cas mumbled some annoyed comments and closed his eyes when Lisa pushed her sleeved hand against his face.

"It- It's—It's fine!" he said and slapped away her hand. Lisa pushed his hands down and wiped away the last drips.

"Now it's fine." She said and helped him get up. He sighed, annoyance covering his whole face.

"Raphy over there," Cas said, pointing over his shoulder to where Raphael had been, "said that it should take a few hours for me to get rid of the whole thing."

Sam nodded and helped Lisa to get Cas back to the Impala. They tried not to touch the Angel's back but that was almost impossible and after every few minutes Cas would kick them for touching him.

Back at Lisa's house was Dean laying on the couch, not moving and not breathing. But after a few seconds the sound of feathers sounded through the room and Raphael stood in front of the couch, staring down at Dean's lifeless body.

After a few minutes he heard the low motor of the Impala and he put his hand on Dean's chest. He made sure others couldn't see him and pushed his fingers down, his eyes lit up yellow and the life shot through Dean's veins. The front door opened and when Cas stumbled in Dean shot up, sucking in air as he shot a hand towards his throat.

"DEAN!" Cas yelled and he 'ran' towards Dean. He dropped down on his knees next to the couch and grabbed Dean's hand and pulled it down. Dean looked at him, a shocked look in his eyes as he blinked a few times.

"C-Cas?" Dean asked. Cas laughed and nodded, not believing what was happening. Dean grabbed the Angel's head and kissed him. Cas put a hand on Dean's stomach and closed his eyes, answering the hunter's kiss.

"D-Dean?" Lisa's high voice sounded from the hallway. Cas pulled away from the hunter and looked back at Lisa.

"Lisa.." Dean said and got up. He held an arm around his stomach as he walked over to the confused Bobby, Sam and Lisa. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. Dean spread his arms and Lisa walked into them, hugging him tightly against her.

"You were dead.." she said through her tears in his shirt. Dean nodded and rested his chin on her head. He looked at Sam and Bobby and saw the confusion in Bobby's eyes and suspicion in Sam's. He didn't trust this situation, Dean had simply jumped up, back from the dead without an explanation.

Dean let go of Lisa and hugged Bobby too, and then Sam.

"Welcome back, boy." Bobby scoffed as he looked up at Dean. Dean chuckled and walked back to Cas. Cas was staring at the dining table, he could see Raphael and it didn't take long for him to understand what had happened. He nodded and smiled at his big brother. Raphael nodded too and disappeared.

Dea helped Cas up and looked down at him. Cas let his tears roll down his face, he couldn't believe that Raphael would do that. Dean looked down at Cas' bare chest and frowned.

"Who took your clothes?" he asked. Cas looked up at him.

"Oh you know, just the Kind of Hell." He said and laughed. Dean laughed too and he hugged his Angel to his chest. He held his arms on the Angel's shoulder, not touching his wounds.

Bobby smiled at them and crushed Sam's toes to make him look at his brother. Sam groaned a little but eventually did look up.

Dean pushed his lips down on Cas' raven hair, closing his eyes as he sighed deeply. Sam felt uncomfortable so he looked down at the floor again. He knew he should've visited Dean more often.

Lisa walked to the kitchen and washed her hands, she'd touched some of the liquid Trance and was disgusted by the thought it had come out of Cas. Bobby walked after her and Sam walked out of the house into the yard.

"I'm so happy now.." Cas whispered as he looked up at Dean. The hunter smiled down at him and put both his hands on either side of Cas' face.

"Me too." He said and pushed his lips on Cas' again. Cas closed his eyes and wrapped his hands around Dean's wrists. After a second Dean pulled back and looked right into Cas' eyes.

"But I'm taking your Blade from you." He said.

Cas laughed and got to his toes to crash his lips on Dean's again.

"Okay so, we'll have to find Balthazar." Sam said when they were all done eating. Cas shoved the plate away from him and scratched away an itch on his nose.

"Well that ain't gonna be easy." Bobby said as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why don't we summon him? Like last time, so I can kick his sorry ass." Dean said as he slammed his fist down on the table. Cas put a hand on Dean's thigh underneath the table, making him relax.

"Because then we won't be able to find Cas' wings, genius." Bobby said. Dean growled some insults, Cas gently squeezed his thigh which made him shut up.

"Then why don't you use that thingy?" Lisa asked as she pointed at Sam's bag, referring to the small device they used to find Cas.

"I'd love to, you have some Balthazar-DNA?" Sam asked sarcastically. Lisa shrunk back in her chair, folding her arms in front of her chest as she looked at Sam.

"Well sorry for opening my mouth mister I-Know-Everything.." Lisa said annoyed. Dean chuckled and shook his head. Cas grinned down at his legs. He felt Dean's arm on the back of his seat, it made him feel a little awkward because Lisa was like two feet away from them. But she didn't seem to be angry or mad, just annoyed by Sam.

His back was rolled in fresh, white bandages, protecting his back from getting infected. Cas leaned back against Dean's arm and felt the hunter's thumb stroke his arm. He kept staring down at his legs and thought about how he would've continued without Dean. He didn't think he could've continued.

"We could make him come here?" Bobby said after a while. Sam looked up, frowning in confusion.

"And how would you do that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, tell him we got some fancy weapon he might like?" Bobby said shrugging. Dean raised his eyebrows and got up to get his laptop. Cas moved forward on his seat and thought of some weapons Balthazar might like.

Dean sat down again and opened Google.

"Cool biblical weapons.." he mumbled while he typed it in. He clicked on a site and read through it.

"Moses' staff.."

"He has that one.." Cas said.

"Saint Peter's Sword.."

"He has that too." Cas said and leaned on his elbows on the table.

"The Sword of Eden?"

"That's broken." Cas said and sighed.

"Ehud's dagger?" Dean asked and looked up.

"Hm-hm." Cas mumbled as he shook his head. Dean sighed.

"What about David's Sling?" Dean asked. Cas thought about that one. He knew where it was and he knew who owned it.

"I don't think he has that.." he answered. Dean clicked on a link and searched for David's Sling. He found pictures and locations of where it might be.

_Chapter 12_

Cas was seated on the couch. He was staring down at his hands, his back covered in fresh bandages but although it seemed he was going to be okay he felt like he had missed one huge, essential point in their plan. Bobby and Sam were in the garden, trying to make a perfect copy of David's Sling. Lisa was in the kitchen making tea as she talked to Dean.

Cas could hear every single word and he didn't like the conversation,

"Why'd you kiss him?" Lisa said softly. Dean looked at her after having checked Cas wasn't listening.

"You know why.." he said as he leaned against the kitchen counter with folded arms. Lisa sighed and dropped the tea bag in the bin. She turned around and looked at Dean, a sad expression on her face.

"How long?" she asked.

Dean shrugged and glanced at the livingroom again. He rubbed the back of his neck as he said,

" 'bout a year.."

Lisa scoffed and turned around again. She threw a spoon in each mug as she felt tears sting in her eyes. Dean looked down at his shoes , not knowing what to say.

"Is that why he had to stay?" Lisa said, pointing at the livingroom. Dean didn't answer and that was all it took for Lisa to understand.

"Okay. Well, no offense but if this is over I'd like you to take your Angel and leave me and Ben alone." She said, grabbed two mugs and walked outside to give Sam and Bobby their tea.

Dean sighed and walked out of the kitchen towards Cas. Cas kept staring at his hands when Dean sat down next to him, putting a hand on his thigh.

"You alright?" Dean asked with a deep, soft voice. Cas looked up and smiled sadly. He nodded and when Dean wrapped his arm around his shoulders he leaned into the hunter's touch.

"Sure?" Dean asked as he leaned back in the cussions. Cas nodded again and closed his eyes, he was so tired. He had been up for at least 3 days and now his body was trying to heal itself properly he felt tired every second of the day.

Dean put a hand on Cas' head and stroked the raven hair that covered Cas' skull. Cas leaned against the hunter's side, enjoying their little moment before it was over. He put a hand on Dean's chest and felt his heartbeat, he relaxed and sighed.

"Just tired.." Cas said. Dean smiled a little and pushed Cas' head down on his shoulder.

"Then rest," he said and kissed the Angel's head, "I'll wake you when Bobby and Sam are done."

Cas nodded and almost immidiately dozed off.

Dean smiled down at his Angel. He remembered that morning a year ago, when he woke up with the same head on his chest. Times had been really nice, he didn't have to worry about anything, Cas had found his peace and things were easy for Dean to handle. Now on the other hand, was really stressful. He was constantly worrying about Cas, and how the Angel was doing, if he needed new bandages, if he needed some medicine to shut down the pain for a while. But not only did he worry about Cas, he worried about Sam too. Something was different about him, he did things he normally wouldn't, he said things he normally wouldn't even think of. Dean knew his brother like no one, he knew when something was wrong with him.

Dean woke Cas two hours later. Bobby and Sam walked in with a brown thing in their hands. It had two pieces of strong but light leather, holding a leather bag in the middle. Bobby was holding some small, perfectly scaled stones.

Cas smiled at it when the two hunters gave it to him.

"That's perfect. Well done." He said and looked up at them. Sam smiled too and Bobby was grinning down at his work, proud of the result.

"Well.. Who's gonna ask the son of a bitch to get his ass down here?" Dean asked, looking back and forth between Bobby and Sam. Sam raised one eyebrow as he looked down at his brother.

"We've just spend two hours of screwing up some leather and carve some stones from a rock, I think we know who's gonna pray to Balthazar." Sam said. Cas chuckled down at the floor. He couldn't help but laugh at the way Sam acted the last few days. Dean punched the Angel's shoulder playfully, sending a painwave through his back. Cas groaned and grimaced up at Dean.

"Don't laugh at me." Dean said and got up. Cas kicked the back of his knee, making him grunt as he tried to stay on his feet. Bobby and Lisa started laughing, Sam grinned at his brother as he walked to the yard, mumbling some annoyed comments.

"Um.. Hi? Umm.. Balthazar? Listen, I uh- I think I found something.. Something like really your kind of cool? Um.. I don't really know uh- how to do this so uh.. Yeah.. There. It's like a brown leathery thingy? You could throw some stones with it? Uh.. I looked it up and it says it's David's-"

"David's Sling." Balthazar said as he appeared like 2 inch away from Dean.

Dean yelled in surprise and stumbled backwards, gripping a chair to regain his balance.

"Dude!" Dean said, as he got back on his feet. Balthazar laughed at him but after a few seconds his face became serious again.

"Now, where is it?" he asked as he looked around in Lisa's yard.

"Um.. Not playing hide and seek in the grass.." Dean said. Balthazar looked up at the hunter, an annoyed look on his face.

"Well, show it to me. I don't have all day, jezus." Balthazar said. Dean raised his eyebrows and gestured for him to follow him inside.

"I found it in a house of a witch we ganked last-" Dean said as he quickly dropped a burning match on the floor when Balthazar had entered Lisa's kitchen.

"Oh you son of a bitch." Balthazar said when the fire rose. Dean chuckled and walked back to the livingroom to get the rest.

"Stay." Dean commanded with a grin. Balthazar shot him a bitchface.

"Good boy." Dean said and walked into the livingroom.

"Yahtzee." he said and walked in front of the rest back to the kitchen.

"Oh hi guys, I really didn't expect _you _to come in." Balthazar said sarcastically. Cas pulled his hands into fists, getting angry again. Dean noticed and he walked over to the Angel, grabbed his wrist and squeezed it. Cas relaxed a little and allowed Dean to talk for him.

"We know you stole Cas' wings." Dean said. Balthazar raised his eyebrows and leaned on one leg.

"Do you know? Well, good job mister Holmes." he said.

Sam got impatience again and pulled his Angel Blade from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"What'd you do to them?" he asked as he took a step forward. Balthazar raised his hands, he didn't like the sight of Sam being so close with a weapon that could kill him in a second.

"Okay okay, easy." He said. Sam raised one eyebrow and nodded.

"Oh I am." He said and took another step forward.

"What. Did you. Do. To Cas'. Wings." Sam said throught gritted teeth as he leaned forward over the flames. Balthazar backed away to the other side of the Flames.

"Nothing, nothing I swear!" Balthazar said. Sam shook his head.

"I don't believe you." Sam said and raised his hand with the Angel Blade slowly.

"Where are they?" he asked as he stared straight at Balthazar with the Angel Blade above his head.

The Angel didn't answer and that made Sam even more angry.

"One.." he said. Balthazar kept his mouth shut.

"Two.." The Angel became nervous by the sight of the sharp point.

"Last chance." Sam said and brought his shoulder further up.

"Three." And he slammed the Blade down.

"OKAY OKAY!" Balthazar screamed and Sam turned his wrist and missed the Angel.

"Where are Castiel's wings?" Sam asked again. Dean was staring at his brother, disbelief glowing clear in his eyes. He'd never seen his brother act like this. When he looked at Bobby he saw the same confusion and look int he older hunter's eyes.

"I hid them in a stripclub." Balthazar said. Sam raised his eyebrows and turned around to Dean.

"I guess that's your section.." Sam said and backed off until he stood next to Bobby again.

Dean walked over to Balthazar.

"Why the hell did you hide an Angel's wings in a stripclub?" Dean asked. Balthazar looked at him and said shrugging,

" 'Cause your Angel would never go to a place like that? He's scared to death of those clubs." Balthazar added laughing. Dean frowned, disturbed and blinked a few times.

"Alright, which one?" Dean asked. Balthazar looked up and seemed to have trouble to name the club.

"Eh.. It's that one with the huge pink board hanging outside? You know, the one with the crouching woman on it?" he asked frowning. Dean face turned to tired of everything and he sighed.

"And where in the club?" Dean asked.

"In one of those fancy, huge lockers they put in a hallway saying 'Only staff'." Balthazar said shrugging. Dean sighed again and nodded, faced his friends again and said,

"Well, I guess that means were going in town, aren't we?"

_Epilogue_

"Okay Sam and Lisa," Dean said as he looked at both of them, "you guys have to distract the guards so Cas and I can get in that corridor with the lockers."

Lisa folded her arms across her chest and leaned on one leg, cocking her hip to the side.

"And how exactly should we do that?" she asked. Dean shrugged when he said,

"I don't know, pick a fight, pretend to be really drunk, keep talking to them about super boring and annoyin things? Things like that."

Lisa nodded and mouth and 'ah'. Sam nodded too and walked with Lisa to the livingroom to discuss their strategy.

"You want me to do anything, boss?" Bobby asked. Dean looked at him and smiled.

"You get to be our driver." He said. Bobby sighed and laughed.

"Well, that's marvellous." He said and walked after Sam and Lisa.

"And you..," Dean said as he turned around to Cas, "stay with me and we get your wings in no time."

Cas smiled at him and grabbed his wrists.

"Thank you." Cas said. Dean leaned down and pushed his forehead against Cas'.

"I told you I'd fix ya." He said and smiled at his Angel. Cas smiled back up at Dean and wrapped his arms around the hunter's neck. Dean let his wrists rest on Cas' hips and pushed his lips against the Angel's forehead. Cas pulled back and Dean saw that the sparks in his eyes were starting to come back already. Dean smiled and leaned down, kissing the Angel on his lips this time.

Cas smiled too and closed his eyes, curling his finger's in Dean's short hairs on the back of his head.

**  
Bobby stopped the car in front of the club Balthazar had told them. Sam and Lisa got out first, Cas and Dean on their heels. Bobby waved and drove off, stopping in a street nearby.

Lisa walked in first, followed by Sam and Cas and Dean waited a few minutes outside. Dean knew exactly where the corridor was, it was just around the corner of the bar.

After a while they heard someone scream and they walked in, crouching a little when they saw the crowd around two people who appeared to be fighting.

Dean chuckled when he saw Sam's fist pumped down on the poor guy he was beating up. Cas quickly pickpocketed one of the guards, grinned at the keys in his hand and walked after Dean to the door. He unlocked it and the two of them quickly went in.

"Well, that wasn't so difficult.." Cas said as he looked over Dean's shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw how many lockers there were. He had thought it could never have been more than twenty, but there were at least sixty lockers. All the same color, all the same height but they all had a different lock. Dean sighed deeply and slapped himself in the face.

"You were saying?" he said as he looked up at Cas. Cas shrugged and walked past Dean and walked over to the first locker.

"Does your Grace still work?" Dean asked as he walked to the next locker. Cas shrugged and raised his hand, made a swift turn with his wrist but nothing happened.

"Goddammit." Dean said and jerked his lockpick from his pocket.

"This is gonna take ages.." Dean mumbled. Cas raised an eyebrow and walked past him to one of the lockers a few feet away. He put his hands on it and from his eyes shone a bright white light. Cas gasped and a smile crept on his face.

"It's this one.. I can feel them." Cas said, gesturing Dean to come over. Dean sighed, straigtened his back and walked over to Cas. The Angel didn't move over so Dean nudged his fingers in Cas' side, making him jump up and giggle a little as he moved aside.

"Jerk.." Cas mumbled.

"Bitch." Dean chuckled. Cas punched his shoulder, a grin on his face.

"Come on.." Dean said as he jiggled on the two rods in the lock. Cas leaned on his one leg and felt the two spots on his back getting hotter and hotter. He frowned a little when they didn't cool down.

"De-" he said but dropped to his knees, letting out a short scream when he felt the flesh on his back burned. Cas squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around himself, desperately trying to extinguish the flames that weren't there. The only thing Dean could see when he jerked his head around were two round spots on Cas' back, lighting up yellow, sending a warm wave through the corridor.

"Go on dammit!" Cas groaned and punched Dean's ankle. The hunter jerked the rods up and down, but the lock wouldn't give in.

"Come on, come on, come on.." Dean mumbled getting nervous. Cas was keeping in loud screams, biting on his knuckels and kicking the wall behind him.

Then Dean thought of something and he let go of the rods, ran to the one locker he already opened and pulled a tongs from it. He grinned at it, ran back to Cas and gripped the lock between the two teeth of the tongs. He slammed the other sides closed and heard the lock break.

Cas let out a scream and slammed his fist down on the floor, the spots on his back were clearer now, blood dripping down his skin again.

"Do it, come on!" Cas groaned as he kicked the wall again. Dean jerked the broken lock from the door and opened the locker.

He held his breath when he saw two huge, black wings chained to the backwall. They were fighting to get out, swinging against the chains as they shook heavily. Dean bit the chains with the tongs and released Cas' wings. He jumped backwards and crashed against the wall.

The wings shot out of the locker and unfolded, grew and the short start of them pulled them towards Cas who was laying on his side now.

The wings shot towards Cas and smacked into his back. The whole room lit up by the light that shot out of Cas' eyes and open mouth. The Angel groaned and pulled his legs and arms in.

The light almost blinded Dean and forced the hunter to close his eyes.

Cas felt the bones of his wings grew back to the bones that were sticking out his back. He got pushed forward a little, so he straightened his body. The skin around the wings grew back, overflowing in hard black scales at the start of the wings and later they turned into feathers. Cas grinned down when he felt a last shot of power shoot through his body and he moved his wings again. He laughed jumped up and the light shot back his head in.

Dean opened his eyes and saw Cas standing up, two huge, beautiful black wings on his back. His eyes widened and he got up.

He could see them. He could actually see them! Dean walked over to Cas and let his hand slide up the hard scales, over the feathers that covered the huge wings on Cas' back. They were way bigger than Dean could ever have imagined. They were folded on the Angel's back, only unfolding themselves when Cas used them.

Cas smiled at Dean, enjoying the feeling of his wings on his back again and Dean's hands stroking them. He had missed the feeling of the heavy wings on his back.

Dean made the mistake to look at Cas' face and the Angel grabbed his face immidiately, kissing him hard and passionately on the mouth. Cas pushed Dean against the wall as he ran his hand through the hunter's hair. Dean groaned against Cas' lips, letting his hands slide over Cas' back.

"I told you I'd fix you." Dean said when he pulled back to breathe. Cas looked up at Dean with eyes full of lust.

"You did." He said and kissed the hunter again.

Dean couldn't stop staring at Cas' wings. He still didn't understand how it was possible for him to see them, but he didn't really care at the moment.

He and Cas were in a bedroom at Bobby's house. Dean had just jerked his shirt over his head, watched Cas pull down his trousers and was now on top of the Angel, staring down at his pretty face.

Cas pecked his lips, grinning up at him. Dean got curious anyway and pushed the raven hair on Cas' head backwards.

"Cas, why can I see your wings now?" he asked. Cas smiled up at him and kissed his chin.

" 'Cause you looked straight into my true form back there." Cas said and pushed his lips against Dean's shoulder. Dean frowned and looked down at Cas.

"You guys are a big, fat, annoyingly bright light?" he asked grinning. Cas punched him but nodded anyway.

"If you want to put it like that, than yes."

Dean chuckled and looked straight into the Angel's eyes.

The sparks in Cas' eyes had returned completely and were shining bright in his blue eyes, making Dean feel like the luckiest and happiest man alive.


End file.
